Final Battle
by ValerieArgent16
Summary: Anastasia Hollern has survived the Hunger Games twice but the battle isn't over. The nightmares of the Games haunt her every moment, President Snow has captured all those she holds dear and plan to use them in the final attempt to break down the tribute down. Her son remains her anchor; to keep him safe and save her loved ones, she must become the symbol of the rebellion.
1. Chapter 1: The Demons

Chapter One.

**PART I: THE PIECES.**

**Demons.**

The rusting metal pipes surrounding me like snakes, slithering up the walls, coiling around and blending in perfectly. My breathing was shallow but my temperature was roaring, just like the arena. My breath hitches at the meer memory of the arena, a pain stabs in my left temple and my hand automatically presses against it. Right on the scared indentation left by Johanna Mason who knocked me out cold with the coil of wire. My eyes water as the scenes flash before my eyes, the nightmares of memories being to swirl around in front of my eyes and smash against my skull as I try to sort out what is true and what is false. What series of events had led me to be hiding from the doctors and security personal of District 13 in what I can only guess is the boiler, or some other kind of pipe room. My mind now has a tendency to jumble thoughts and memories together, also, the drugs the doctors have used to control my pain and mood sometimes make me see things. I suppose, I'm still not entirely convinced that I was hallucinating that night a male nurse came in too check on me and he transformed into Cato.

Curling my fingers tightly around the side sections of my hair, I pull my knees to my chest and begin to us a technique Primrose Everdeen – my doctor – suggested. I start by listing the simplest things I know to be true and work towards the more complicated and emotional memories. The list begins to roll in my head...

_My name is Anastasia Hollern. I am seventeen years old. I have a son named Lucas. Our home is District 4. I was in the Hunger Games, twice. I escaped with Finnick Odair. President Snow hates me. Everyone I love was taken prisoner... Michael, Annie, Mags, Johanna... They are thought to be dead. Most likely they are dead. It is probably better if they are all dead..._

The artificial light of a torch beams through my closed eyelids, I jerk off to the side, hiding in a concealed corner as the heavy booted footsteps echo closer and closer to me. I try to smooth down my sweat wet hair with my hands but I'm only adding to the madness.

"Miss Hollern, you can't be down here." the soft echoing voice of a female District 13 employee tells me, it isn't the first time I've been told this, when I get nightmares – which is pretty often – I run to another hiding place within a five minute jog from my hospital room where I'm currently being held. Lucas shares that room with me in his own small cot beside my bed. Doctor Everdeen enjoys fussing over him, making sure he gets regular health checks to ensure whatever medicine the Capitol doctors have him wasn't something that could be terminated if necessary.

"I just had a nightmare. Five more minutes." I beg as there footsteps stopped echoing and became solid noises, even this reminded me of the arena, the nerves of not knowing where they were when all you could hear was the echoing steps of a target or potential killer. There have been times where I've completely lost myself in the nigh terror and mistaken a security guard as a tribute, when he touched my shoulder, I lashed out like I would have in the arena, animal instincts kicking it. Thankfully, two more guard showed up and managed to remove me from him, the guard escaped with two broken fingers and several fingernail scratches. They sedated me and when I awoke, a solider named Boggs is waiting for me. He is tall with dark chocolate skin, couldn't be any older than his mid-forties with incredibly posture I start questioning if it's the black, incredibly smart outfit he is wearing that shows he is a "solider of the rebellion" with a protective chest plate and several holsters, one homing a smart black pistol at his waist.

He quickly informs me that violent behaviour will not be tolerated inside District 13 and that if I lash out at another member of staff, I will be forced to face President Coin, another power hungry old bint that feels that ruling people is the best way to live, but of course I refuse myself the pleasure of speaking aloud about my feelings towards a woman whom I have never met and just nod and smile like a good little girl.

When the woman approaches me, I'm terrified and she lowers her torch to try and reason with me but there is no negotiation, I wish to stay here in the pipe room where I can lash out if need be without risk of harming my son or any other of President Coin's precious helpers. However the guards refused to allow me to stay here, one grabs the underneath of my left upper arm and yanks me to my feet along with the help of another man. The woman remains holding the torch and directs us from the metal room into the bright lit, stone corridors of District 13.

Primrose, or Prim as Doctor Everdeen as told me to call her so many times, takes me – more gently – from the guards and guides me into bed, despite not wanting anything to help me sleep, she insists on getting me a tea brewed that she used to give to Peeta Mellark when he returned home from his games where he fought in an arena along side Prim's sister Katniss. The two had quite a fluffy love story going on in front of the camera's but anyone who wasn't an idiot could see Katniss never loved Peeta, he was just something from home she wanted to keep a hold of, which makes me think of Garrett Larkin, my first district partner who was killed by Capitol muttations designed to look like lost tributes and loved ones. The mutt that perused me was created to look like my dead elder sister Maria.

My son sleeps silently in the cot beside me, I cannot count how many times I have been shocked away at the slightest flicker of discomfort in his breathing, gurgles or facial expressions. Prim returns with a herbal tea I know is laced with mild sedative to make me sleep, it was this which I could willingly drink or forced sedation which I have experienced and it isn't fun.

"You need your sleep." Prim says knowingly.

I nod, "I know but the nightmares – "

"– Are awful, yes I know but you cannot expect to be able to be released from here and care for your son independently if you don't get more than two hours sleep a night." Doctor Everdeen isn't one for interrupting so when she cuts up my speech now I am shocked and a little angered but when I see the true concern in her eyes I know she is doing this not just for my benefit, but for Lucas' as well because she's right. Two hours of sleep a night is pathetic, and I need to stop being selfish and thinking of myself and begin to focus all my efforts on raising my son correctly.

Raising the cup to my lips, the smell of lemon and medicine hits me like a train but I glance from Lucas to Doctor Everdeen and breath in deeply. The tea is sweet but not sickly and I manage to swallow it down in less than three mouthfuls and the effects are almost instant, I manage to wriggle down in my hospital bed to rest my head on the pillow before my limps go like jelly and my eyelids feel all dopey. The corners of my vision begin to go black and fuzzy, Doctor Everdeen remains standing beside me until the darkness engulfs me, I should be scared, terrified even but the darkness isn't what frightens me, it's the demons that live within.

* * *

**A/N:** _Hello again, well it's the first chapter to my new story, tell me what you think about Anastasia's character, her mental state and are any of you surprised to see Prim has been introduced as her doctor or did you kind of suspect she would be in it? Please review and as always, favourite and follow._


	2. Chapter 2: The Refusal

Chapter Two.

**Refusal.**

The high pitched cry of my son brings me instantly from my slumber, I lunge from my bed and across the small gap between his cot and my hospital bed to scoop up the infant in my arms with easy. His gently tanned cheeks were dampened with tears that leaked from Lucas' beautiful blue eyes, my dry skinned fingers brushed tenderly through his mess of blonde locks as I hush to him, humming a lullaby I remembered my father singing to me when I was a baby. Soon, my four month old son is staring open eyed at me in bewilderment, sometimes I think he's forgotten that I'm his mother but I refuse to lose my son as well as my brother.

When I arrived in District 13, the drugs they changed me onto kept me restricted on all movement, I couldn't open my eyes or mouth and my limps refused to wiggle, even slightly. Prim says it was to keep my body in a chemically induced coma which allowed my organs and other major systems within my body to reduce in swelling and heal any cuts or internal injuries caused by my time in the arena or during my extraction. Lucas was taken to a specialist nursery designed to keep children entertained whilst their parents were working, it was part of the schooling system here in District 13 however I don't think there are many children or teenagers here expect for me. The youngest person I've seen is Prim who was twelve when her sister Katniss volunteered to take her place in the 74th Hunger Games, estimating her age to be twenty-three years old.

The same male nurse who I mistook for Cato during my first weeks walking around knocks and enters my hospital room holding a folded up item of clothes, socks, undergarments and shoes. He places them down on the end of my bed and asks me to dress immediately. Placing down Lucas back into his cot, I follow the staff members orders and quickly changes underwear and socks, pulling on the fresh items provided before unfolding the dark fabric item that turns out to be a hideous navy jumpsuit with a belt already fastened through the loops. And as I fasten my twisted, overgrown fringe with a elastic-band, Colonel Boggs (head of District 13 security) enters my chambers without knocking and stands ready for attention before me with a blank expression, the ordering of me changing was suddenly apparent by his unscheduled appearance.

"Miss Hollern," he greets me in a blunt, authoritative voice, "You have been marked for discharge from the infirmary but President Coin has requested to meet with you first."

Inside my chest, there was a flicker of anger aimed at President Coin due to the fact she assumed she could simply beckon me whenever she wanted however I was thankful for being discharged, my hospital room didn't have the nicest aura but being released into general population meant wearing this jumpsuit everyday as well as being involved in the work place.

Stepping closer to Boggs was the result of overwhelming curiosity, "Has there been any news? About the others?" I ask, there was no hiding the sense of urgency in my voice. It had been a little over a month and a half since the arena break, since the others have been captured whilst myself, Finnick and Beetee where lifted to freedom and safety.

"I'm not under authorization to release such sensitive information to you, Miss, I'm just here to escort you." Colonel Boggs says firmly, sadness floods my body as I nod respectfully, through briefly listening to my nurses bicker whilst they think I'm sleeping, it's become very apparent that President Coin runs a tight rule list. And for Colonel Boggs, releasing information to a 'citizen' would be a breach to security.

Boggs escorted me from my room within the infirmary in silence to the elevator at the end of the long strip of corridor, he walks a few paces in front of me with his hands clenched tightly behind his back. We didn't encounter many people in our walk between the room to the metal elevator, just a few nurses as we passed various rooms and a doctor as I peered into the main medical bay filled with medicine and sterilized operation equipment, bedding and clothing. The elevator was made from chunky metal with a pair of mesh walls that closed the front portion of the lift to secure us inside. As the lift was engulfed in darkness, I suddenly felt myself beginning to panic as my mind trails back to the two times I was trapped in the glass cylinder, captured in pitch black on my way up to the arena. The metal contraption above us responsible for transporting the lift too and from floors creaks making my nerves sky-rocket but then I think back to the hundreds of people that used this elevator to travel in the graphite mines before District 13 was destroyed by firebombs _– _

Well, the surface of District 13 was destroyed, as the elevator is released from darkness and the dim artificial light floods in, my feet automatically shuffles towards the mesh doors to peer out onto the creation of the world below the surface of Thirteen. The elevator slips down the wall with ease as a wide open space appears in front of me, like the inside of an industrial chimney from floor to ceiling was hundreds and hundreds of feet high lined with dim yellow lights which illuminating the edges and showing the faces of people rushing around on the various floors protected by metal railings. Lining the walls, evenly spread were numbered doors.

"This is the housing block." Boggs informed me, I would of turned around to look back at him just to show that I had acknowledged what he had told me but I couldn't tear my eyes away from it all. The entire sensation of seeing something brand new to me brought back memories of seeing the Capitol for the first time, witnessing President Snow's mansion and all the districts over again, the new buildings and unfamiliar clothing and way of life. District 13 was a stranger to me but like my time in the Capitol, it was learn to deal with it fast or suffer the consequences.

Stepping backwards to be closer to Boggs, I turn my slightly head to look at him, "We were always told there was nothing left of Thirteen." I say aloud trying to make my voice sound calm and confident but instead it came out frail and shaking.

Boggs turned his head to meet my eyes, "The Capitol bombed the surface to rubble," he tells me in his usual stern, professional voice. "But we're military so we learnt to survive down here and continued training."

"Why?" I ask.

Colonel Boggs turns to look away from me as the elevator comes to a stop, "Because the war never stopped for us." he says in a shallower voice, he slides the two sets of doors open and gestures for me to follow him through the thick cluster of people darting all over the place trying to avoid bumping or shoving into each other as they all go off to different places. Boggs guides me through the middle of the mixed aged crowd, I noticed several people turn to stare at me but I locked away the urge to meet their eyes, their snarls and whispers. I've killed to win the Games they despise, in the second games I killed without mercy. To these people I'm nothing but a teenage murder with a child.

Boggs and I approach a large bay door on the opposite side of the room leading out from the housing block, people clamp around us as we all barge to get through safety and quickly. A strong hand grips the shoulder of my jumpsuit and yanks me off to the right to a staircase. Boggs guides me up the stairs to another long corridor, at the end of the quiet hallway was a pair of double doors guarded my a single male dressed in a familiar outfit to Boggs suggesting he was a solider of the rebellion.

"Colonel Boggs," the guard greets in a firm, emotionless voice raising his right hand to his forehead in a salute. Boggs doesn't return the guards gesture and simply nods, the young guard turns to face me for a second, his eyes narrow but not in hatred or disgust, "Anastasia, it's an honour." he says raising his hand out to me, I shake it firmly but don't reply. Boggs twists the door handle and gently places a hand on the back of my shoulder to edge me into the room.

The room was darkly lit with a large screen decorated with various pieces of information, maps and camera images from around District 13 on the right wall in front of a large silver conference table with chairs in certain places around it however sat in the space of the closest corner in a wheelchair was Beetee Latier, District 3's victor and tribute for the last Hunger Games. My heart sped up quickly at the sight of the ex-victor, Beetee smiles faintly at me but I don't attempt to smile back at him, I no longer feel that I can trust him, or anyone else involved because they knew about the plan to break me out, they put my family at risk and I wasn't about to forgive them easily.

Also at the far end of the table was a second man dressed in a black solider uniform, even from the opposite side of the room I could tell he was tall, possibly six foot with olive skin, dark hair and piercing grey eyes that almost shined in the darkness. His face was younger than the male outside the doors suggesting he is in his late twenties but the expression on his face was softer then any other persons I've seen, there are flickers of emotion in his eyes but he keeps his mouth firmly shut and doesn't attempt to introduce himself or greet me.

"There she is," the cheery voice of Plutarch Heavensbee – ex-Head Gamemaker for the Capitol – shattered through the silence of the room between me and the solider who cannot break eye contact as he entered through a separate door on the opposite side of the room with an elderly looking woman, "Our little singing mockingjay." he grins happily but I do not return his smile, the woman who he has brought along is dressed in a grey jumpsuit instead of a blue. "Lady president, I'd like to present to you, Anastasia Hollern."

The lady steps round the table to stand almost nose-to-nose with me, taking my hand in hers without giving me the chance, "It's an honour to meet you, truly." she grins not letting go of my hand, "You're a courageous and strong young woman, I'm aware of how daunting this must be for you, how I cannot imagine what it must be like to live through the monstrosity of those Games. And with a child, you truly are an inspiration."

Then the lady takes a breath giving time for Plutarch to introduce her. "Anastasia, this is Alma Coin, President of District 13." he says in a soft voice, now it all slots into place. Up close I can estimate President Coin's age to be nearing fifty with grey hair that falls in an unbroken sheet to her shoulders. Her eyes are pale grey matching her skin, it looks as if all the colour was sucked away from her.

"Please note how welcome you are. I hope you'll find some comfort with us, we've known loss in Thirteen too." President Coin speaks softly, too softly that it confuses me. She speaks to me like I'm ill and unpredictable, almost like you would a toddler when you're unsure if they are going to be happy and playful or cause you to want to rip your hair out. Her hand rests on my upper arm and I can feel the coldness of her skin through the jumpsuits fabric. "I apologise, I wish you had more time to recover but unfortunately we don't have that luxury." President Coin says before taking a seat next to Plutarch opposite Beetee and gesturing to the seat opposite the quiet solider on the end of the table closest to me.

I pull out the chair slightly and make myself as comfortable as possible but my muscles were ridged with nerves but I keep my body from shaking and my face from cracking. Remaining emotionless was my best bet to look strong. President Coin would be disappointed if I broke down now.

"Are you aware of what has been happening?" Coin asks me.

I shake my head, "How can I be? No one wanted to share information like that with me." From behind me, I could hear Boggs huff quietly and shuffle a little on his feet as President Coin's grey eyes left mine for a split second to make contact with her right hand man behind me.

"When you fired your arrow into the forcefield, you electrified the nation." President Coin continues to speak after her eyes reconnected with mine, it's hard not to chuckle at her words because the way they came out and how the words are used made me feel like she had been rehearsing her speech before the meeting began. "There have been riots and uprisings in seven districts. We believe that if we can keep this energy going, we can unify the districts against the Capitol." she says, pausing for a breath, "But if we don't, if we let it disappear, we could be waiting another eight-five years for another opportunity –"

"How can we unite the districts when only seven out of twelve appear to be fighting against the Capitol?" I interrupt negatively, if Michael or Haymitch was here or Plutarch was closer, I'm sure they would have kicked me beneath the table.

Both President Coin and Plutarch Heavensbee ignore my question, and Plutarch goes on to say, "Everyone in Thirteen is ready for this." but I don't care if everyone in Thirteen is ready for war, I'm not.

"What about Michael? Peeta? Johanna? Are they alive?" I question sternly. The guard opposite me appears to become tense at the mention of one of the victors names who have been taken prisoner by the Capitol.

President Snow sighs heavily but Plutarch simply put his hand on the table top and shrugs, "I don't know and there is no way that I can contact my operatives in the Capitol." he says, there is a hint of disappointment and sadness in his voice but I can't dwell on it for too long because Beetee starts talking beside me.

"They have always suppressed communication between the districts, for common folk but for victors we have always been able to connect to the Capitol to speak to prep-teams or escorts, sometimes even other victors. And I know there system very well." Beetee grins happily, "I've managed to break through, and all we need now is the perfect message."

Flickers of anger built up inside my chest, they are deliberately side-stepping my question, they don't want to tell me that they truthfully have no idea what the current life position of the other victors are, they just want their stupid rebellion and victory. Both Boggs and the other solider remain silent but I can feel their edginess, their waiting for me to move to suddenly or lash out.

"Anastasia," Plutarch says soothingly, clearing registering the anger in my eyes that have hardened evilly, "We need to show them the mockingjay is alive and well, and willing to stand up and join this fight because we need every district to stand up against this Capitol. The way you did."

"No, I didn't stand up for anything, I stupidly challenged the Gamemakers and I lost. Anyone who was remotely watching my first Games could see I didn't save anyone, I just got Cato killed." I snapped harshly but no one registered me again.

President Coin lent in a little, loosening the muscles in her back, "We will shoot a series of propaganda clips of the mockingjay. And spread the word." she says with a large grin of pure happiness.

"And were going to spread the wave, the wave the mockingjay started." Plutarch said.

I shake my head, "You left them there. You left Johanna and Peeta in that arena –"

"Anastasia –"

"You left them to die!" I hiss.

"There are things you don't know –"

"You put my family in danger!" I yell before slamming the palm of my hand firmly on top of the table top resulting in making everyone but Boggs jump in shock. I could feel my face reddened with anger.

"Miss Hollern!" President Coin's voice suddenly turns like iron, I turn my attention from Plutarch to Coin. "This revolution is about everyone." she tells me softly.

A evil laugh escapes my mouth, "You keep me locked up in the infirmary without letting me see anybody. You don't tell me anything about what happened to District 4 or if you have any information about my brother." I say heatedly, before leaning forward slightly, "I'm not your mockingjay, the symbol means nothing to me and it never will."

"This rebellion needs a voice." President Coin insists.

"Then you should of kept Katniss Everdeen alive." I reply nasty before removing myself from the chair at the end of the table and storming out, but as I turn to aim for the door I catch a small glimpse of the solider at the end, his face had become knotted with emotion and his eyes wide, although he doesn't say anything aloud, I can tell he has thought of plenty of things to say but I have no desire to figure out what those things are, for now I just want to go back and hold my son, forget about President Coin, Plutarch Heavensbee and there stupid plan for reuniting the nation and overthrowing the Capitol. Some dreams can become reality but not this one, it's too big and there are far to many bad points than good. Surely they must be able to see this, right?

* * *

**A/N:** _Sorry it's been a while since I've uploaded because college is drowning me in work at the moment so I'm really sorry. Anyway, please comment your opinions about this chapter, follow and favourite if you like this story. _


	3. Chapter 3: Changes

Chapter Three.

**Out With The Old, In With The New.**

When I returned to my hospital room, it was empty. The bed was stripped of its sheets and the cot was removed of all its content. Lucas was nowhere to be seen, a familiar panic sets in quickly as I rush from the room, sprinting down the corridor to the medical bay, passed the rooms without much care who was in them. As I turned a gradual corner, I smacked straight into another human who hardly toppled at the impact of my body crushing into their. It brought back the memory of what it was like running into the invisible wall in the arena that kept me and Finnick inside during the jabberyjay hour.

My body crumples to the ground as the dark figure hovered above me, I shuffled away with terror as the figure continues to step towards me without consideration for my scared squeaks. Whispers began to ring in my ears, the same shrieks of pain and suffering from the arena but now they all seemed too real, with memories of Michael's cries projects the image of him in the Capitol. Beaten and tortured in a cell.

"Anastasia." the stern voice of Boggs shattered through my fits of terror as I quake on the floor, two large hands grip my shoulders tightly and pin me gently against the wall so I cannot harm myself or anyone else but the technique doesn't help me calm down because suddenly I feel restricted and trapped. The darkness behind my lips keeps the nightmares alive and well, "Open your eyes!" a sudden yell from the person in front of me forces my eyes to shoot open and reveal Boggs' face too close for comfort.

"Where's Lucas?" I question in a raspy voice.

Boggs removes his hands from my shoulders, "He's safe, in your new apartment. You left the conference room in such a hurry I couldn't inform you that we had moved you to the housing block." he says calmly.

Suddenly I feel very foolish because once again, my flaring temper had gotten the better of me. If I hadn't of reacted the way I had in the conference room with Plutarch Heavensbee and President Coin, I would have been told that they moved Lucas and myself from the infirmary to an apartment and I wouldn't of put myself through the horrors of what happened in the arena, the gut wrenching feeling of President Snow holding my newborn in his murderous arms. Thankfully, Boggs doesn't pry on why I reacted this way and simply orders me to follow him, once again we find ourselves in silence as we wait for the elevator to lower us to the correct floor.

I'm hardly surprised to find myself housed on the lower level of the housing block. I guess it was something President Coin had taken into consideration. It wasn't unlikely to come across a Hunger Games victor who wasn't suicidal and she must have thought that by placing me on a lower level, there was less chance of me throwing myself over.

The number painted on the front of the door was 4–38 (level four, room thirty-eight) Boggs opened the door and nudged me in carefully, my son was happily playing in a large pen with a stuffed bunny rabbit. However there was someone else in the room, he was sat at the table with his back to us looking over my sun, the man was dressed in a smart solider uniform. Boggs let out a cough to get the soldiers attention, he turned sharply whilst standing immediately at the sound, it was then I realised this solider was the boy from the conference room. His grey eyes look almost white in the normal light.

"Anastasia, I'd like to introduce Gale Hawthorne. President Coin has assigned him to be your personal bodyguard for the duration of your stay," Boggs says sternly, the solider who I now know as Gale, doesn't say anything, he simply nods his head at me. "Solider Hawthorne has been assigned to stay with you within this accommodation."

A small part of me was unfamiliar with the way Boggs worded his sentences but I understood perfectly this time and my eyebrows sky-rocketed, "What?" I ask abruptly.

Gale Hawthorne steps forward confidently with his hands held behind his back in a very professional manor, "Don't worry, Miss Hollern. I have a lot of experience with children."

I step further into the room, "You've got children?" I ask, he doesn't look old to have children but then again, who am I to talk? But District 13 doesn't look like the kind of place you would meet someone, fall in love and have children, but once again, the Hunger Games isn't exactly a match-making place.

Solider Hawthorne shakes his head abruptly, "I certainly hope not," he chuckles lightly, its the first time he's broken the serious expression, "I've got two young brothers and a sister, they aren't so little now but I helped my mum out a lot to bring them up."

There was something fishy about this whole arrangement that I didn't have a say in, Gale being suddenly assigned to me as a bodyguard only made me question mine and Lucas' safety in District 13, the fact he has experience with raising children made me think that President Snow or Plutarch don't believe I can't care for my child, and thirdly, placing Gale to protect and live with me could be President Coin's way of keeping a close eye on me 24/7.

The apartment is split into three sections, where Boggs, Myself and Gale where stood was a small foyer separated from the rest of the accommodation by sliding motion detected doors, a separate door at the end of the foyer was probably the bathroom, where Lucas was playing in a toddler pen was the main living area where a metal dinning table set with metal stools, mirror and sink and the final room at the back of the apartment was the bedroom, two metal bunk beds either side of the wall with wafer thin mattresses, lumpy pillows and light grey blankets.

"Hey you." I coo at Lucas removing him from the den and holding him close to my chest, planting gentle kisses on his cheeks and forehead. Lucas blows raspberries spitting saliva over my face and neck, I wipe the spit off my skin using the sleeve of the jumpsuit before returning the gesture minus the split. Gale smiles but Boggs looked confused by this act of affection between me and my son. "Shall we look around?" I ask Lucas in the sappiest voice imaginable but its the voice everyone seems to use when speaking around a kid and I have unfortunately fallen into the habit.

"I wouldn't get comfortable right now," Boggs then advices.

Turning around to look at him, I readjust Lucas' body so he's sat on my hip rather than rested on my stomach. "Why not?" I ask, confused.

Boggs almost smiled, the corners of his lips twitched ever so slightly but never fully cracked into a smile, "Because President Coin has arranged for you to visit District 4." he says strongly, despite his mouth not forming into a smile, his voice certainly displays some sort of positive emotion.

I almost drop my son, my entire body went like jelly. Embry told me there was nothing left of District 4, the Capitol's hovercraft's fire-bombed the entire district to rubble and smoke after I destroyed the arena however President Coin wouldn't let me go in previous asking whilst I was in the hospital,

"Are you serious?"

Colonel Boggs nods, but I still don't believe him, President Coin was very set her ways of never allowing information on District 4's status to reach me, let alone actually allowing me to go, so why has she suddenly changed her mind? What suddenly made Coin agree to let me see my destroyed home? But I didn't care, I deserve to see my home after everything.

I step forwards, keeping Lucas' body close to mine, "Okay, lets go." I command but Gale shifts awkwardly beside me.

"Lucas isn't allow to go." He informs me.

A stifled laugh escapes my lips, "Why not? It's his home as well."

Boggs looks over at Gale almost to give him permission to speak, "It's just a precaution in case of an emergency, it's possible for Capitol hovercraft's to still be roaming the airspace and if President Snow gets acknowledgement that you're in the arena, he could send bombers in to capture or kill you and the members of District 13. To minimise those chances, only those personal needed to be dispatched will leave the safety of Thirteen." the solider explained clearly.

It made perfect sense, going back to District is predictable and I'm certain that President Snow has already thought about that, he knows how much District 4 means to me, how much pride I take in being from Four, going back there will prove too difficult to resist. Now Gale has said it to me, I see clearly why taking Lucas would be what President Snow wanted because he knows that Lucas is the true spark that has lit the fire of the rebellion. That small child is the result of a love affair that never would of happened if it wasn't for his Games.

Gale's mother – Hazelle – offered to watch Lucas whilst I travel back to District 4, she was elderly, about fifty-four with grey streaks highlighting her dark waves of hair illuminating her light eyes. To be perfectly honest I wasn't sure at first if I should trust her but if her son has been trusted with my safety, it's only fair that I return the trust by allowing her to take care of my child.

Once I got Lucas settled with Hazelle, a young woman entered and she was strikingly beautiful, even though she was young and wearing a strange blue halter dress that stopped mid-shin with long sleeves and a white apron over top. Her dark hair was pulled back into a neat bun revealing sharp cheekbones and grey eyes. The young girls face cracks into a large grin but she doesn't speak. I say my goodbyes to Lucas, planting a protective kiss on my sons forehead before thanking the two careers before leaving, following Boggs and walking beside Gale.

"Was that your girlfriend?" I tease in a whisper.

Gale burst into hysterics of laughter, I'm taken back and from in front of us Boggs turns around to see what has happened, Gale quickly manages to compose himself briefly so he doesn't fry in the heat given off from Boggs stare but I still keep my confused appearance worn strongly on my face. When Boggs eventually turns back around to guide us into an elevator, close the door and press the bottom for a floor lower down.

"That was my sister." Gale whispers watching my face blush violently with embarrassment. The solider continues to look down upon me, his face creasing with laughter he has to hold in whilst around his higher ranking officer.

The lift seems to plummet for ages however eventually we stop, the mesh doors are opened by Boggs and Gale who then step either side of the door allowing me to exit into a large hanger with a grey metal hovercraft situated proudly in the middle. We have hangers back in District 4 however they are not used for housing aircraft but large fishing boats, too the sides are high balconies leading to rooms no doubt filled with items needed to maintain the hovercraft. People dressed in different coloured jumpsuits, some with industrial earmuffs and plastic goggles, walk around directing others, wheeling metal pieces of machinery or holding clipboards.

A middle aged man in a jumpsuit coloured a faded green with strips of orange and blue running side-by-side across his shoulders, down his back stopping at his waist and down his arms. Across the right side of his chest in black stitching is the word, PILOT. The man has short black hair covered with a pair of radio headphones connected with a microphone that hovers just over his lips, his eyes are dark, almost black and his skin is slightly tanned. On first glance I couldn't figure out if he was from Thirteen or one of the other districts like Primrose, or Gale.

"Are you ready?" the pilot asks, not bothering to introduce himself.

I nod slowly, suddenly aware of where I was going. Boggs walks with the pilot with no-name, like they are friends whilst Gale taps on my shoulder supportively to get me to move forwards the hovercraft. The hanger doors open allowing the fresh air of District 13 to flood into the hanger, it smells sweet of flowers and new grass.

Closer up, the aircraft is cleaner suggesting that the grey metal used to create the machine was suppose to be dull, the bay door opens allowing us all to enter. The pilot struts through the small craft to the cockpit where his co-pilot is already sat, the inside of the hovercraft is smaller however very similar to the craft that I remember being inside after being broken out of the arena but it's missing the conference room and is considerably reduced in size – there are six seats, (three situated on each side) with small overhead lockers.

Two other people stand inside the hovercraft, a young woman sat in a seat bolted to the floor in front of a bulky piece of computer, wearing a headset much like the pilots and a man of similar age sat in the seat closest which happens to be the far seat on the left side. Both are wearing similar jumpsuits to the pilots except they don't have the strip of orange on their clothing.

I follow Boggs and Gale's actions as they pick seats and strap themselves in with the belts provided. It was obvious that there was some sort of hierarchy tension between the two soldiers as Boggs sits the furthest away on the right far seat opposite the woman whilst Gale sits on the first seat of the left side.

"Sit down!" the pilot hisses causing me to jump as I had just been staring aimlessly at the two soldiers. To save time, I practically threw myself down in the seat opposite Gale, a seat away from Boggs and strap myself in. The hovercraft moves instantly and my stomach lunges due to the lack of experience in this movement but I have faith in the pilot. There is a clear, circular window beside Gales head which allows me to see the fresh greenery that grows on top of what once was District 13, small mountain ranges and ridges with lakes and streams flowing freely.

From where I sit, I can clearly hear the woman sat at the computer speaking through her radio headset, asking if there are any visible signs of the Capitol aircraft's which makes me very nervous. Boggs told me that only those people mandatory to Thirteen would be accompanying me, he never said anything about supporting aircraft's. From the woman's computer screen, I could hear beeping and then distant speaking. My palms began to get clammy and my leg began to twitch nervously, but my heart sky rockets when I hear the mumbling speech from the co-pilot echo in the headphones of the woman sat at the computer, she presses several buttons on the control panel that's wired in to the side of the screen.

"All aircraft's be on the look out for enemy aircraft's." she before swivelling the top of her chair around to make flickering eye contact with Boggs before making strong contact with my eyes, and then in a soft voice, she says, "We're entering District 4."

* * *

**A/N: **_Sorry it's been a while since I've updated but I hope you all enjoy this chapter, please tell me your opinions on Gale being here, are you guys happy to see him? Do you think Anastasia is silly for panicking about Lucas or do you think it's acceptable. Please comment and favourite/follow!_


	4. Chapter 4: What Remains

Chapter Four.

**What Remains.**

They dropped me by the sea, the waves lap over discarded pieces of wreckage, hiding the mangled bodies that are now resting at the bottom of the ocean. It's hard to accept that the place I once found peace was now the ground of new nightmares. I stare down at my shoes, watching as a fine layer of ash settles on the worn leather, but only for a second before the red-stained water washing it away from sight. Almost nothing remains of District 4, a once beloved district, favorited by the Capitol and once my home. A month and a half ago, the Capitol's firebombs completely obliterated the docks, the harbour, the shops in the town, the training centre and even the Justice Building. The only areas that escaped incineration was the memorial and victors pyramids, along with the Victor's Village. I don't know why, maybe so anyone forced to come here on Capitol business would have somewhere reasonable to stay. But no one is returning, expect me.

"Anastasia, should I come down?" The voice of Gale reaches me through the headset the District 13 rebels insisted I wear before they dropped me off. There are four hovercraft's in various places of the sky above the remains of Four, watching me carefully and ready to swoop in if anything goes amiss. It's then I realise that I'm crouched down, my elbows on my thighs with my fingertips dabbling in the water as I stare off into the horizon. I must look on the verge of having some kind of nervous episode. This won't do, not when Doctor Everdeen has finally convinced President Coin to stare weaning me off the medication they administer every couple of hours either through tubes or in pill form, depending on my mood. The drugs were to keep me dopey, alive enough so I'm a working human but to suppress my fits, my shakes and the trauma the games have left me with.

I straighten up, wipe away the water from my skin on the trouser legs of my jumpsuit and wave away Gale's offer, "No, I'm fine." To back-up my refusal, I begin to move away from the sea and head towards the town. Both Boggs and Gale requested to be placed in District 4 with me, but I refused their company and neither of them even thought twice about pressing the issue. They understand I don't want anyone with me today, as some walks you must take alone.

The summer's been scorching hot and drier than any summer before, it meant the bombs had no problems destroying everything in their path. There has been no rain here to disturb the piles of ash and rubble left from the attack. With no breeze to shift them, the ash piles move here and there in reaction to my alien footsteps, I keep my eyes on what I vacantly remember as the road because soon enough, I come across the crumbled remains of District 4's High School, however as I do, my focus is taken from my feet and I walk straight into a rock. Only it wasn't a rock – it was someone's skull, it rolled over several times before it landed facing upwards towards me, the empty, vacant holes where once eyes sat locked with mine and for a while, I just couldn't stop staring. It was small, much smaller than mine which could only mean that this unfortunate soul was a lot younger than I.

Repulsed, I move away from the school and stick to the path out of habit because without the buildings standing tall and proud, without the people, District 4 is unrecognisable to me. However it becomes crystal clear very quickly that sticking to the road was a mistake because it's filled of the remains of those who attempted to flee. There was a mixture of states amongst the dead, some had been completely incinerated, others must have survived the initial blast because they bones are laying around but others, probably whose overcome with the smoke, escaped the worst of the flames but now lie reeking in various stages of decomposition, food for scavenging animals which have wandered in from beyond the fence.

_I killed you, _I think as I pass a pile of ash. _And you. And you. And you. _Because I did. It was my arrow laced with the wire, aimed at the chink in the forcefield surrounding the arena, that sent the whole country of Panem into chaos. That bought on this fire-storm of retribution, these people did not deserve this, President Snow had no right to inflict this on them as vengeance.

Patches of fires are still burning in various places of the demolition zone with black smoke in the distance but there's no one left to care, more than ninety percent of this districts population is dead. I'm not even sure how many remain however they are now refugees in District 13 – which, as far as I'm concerned, is the same thing as being homeless forever. I know I shouldn't be thinking like this, I should be grateful for the way we have been welcomes into their arms: sick, wounded, starving and empty-handed.

Still, I will never be able to get over the fact that District 13 was instrumental in 4's destruction, this doesn't side-step me from blame – there's plenty of it to go around – but without District 13, I would not have been part of a much larger plan to overthrow the Capitol. The citizens of Twelve had no organized resistance movement of their own. No say in any of this. They only had the misfortune to have me, I'm an embarrassment to District 4, not being a career tribute, falling in love in the most deadest games ever and who was stupid enough to actually get pregnant. However, the few survivors I've come into contact with think it's a blessing to be free from the stereotypical view of the District 4 lifestyle, those whose children have survived and those who are too young to have them are thankful never to have to say goodbye to their children. Many are happy to have a new home at all I seen as a wonder since, up until a short time ago, we hadn't even know that District 13 still existed.

They are not kept in pens, we're being trained for work, the children are being educated. Those over fourteen have been given entry-level ranks into the military – including myself – and are addressed respectfully as "Soldier" which personally, I hate, we are not soldiers. Every single refugee was granted automatic citizenship by the authorities of 13. Yet I still hate them. But of course, I hate almost everybody now. Myself more than anyone right now.

I keep moving, the ground is no longer flat like it once was, there are dips made by the bombers and false flooring made by the rubble, eventually I walk for to long that my feet begin to ash, I've actually split the leather holding the base of my shoe together but eventually, my feet come to a halt and it's right outside my old front door. The house where my father, mother, sister, brother and me, all once lived in perfect harmony. The walls where burnt yet half standing, rubble was scattered, the furniture was now ash, picture frames broken with discarded pieces of memories. Stepping in through what once was my front door, I enter into the wreckage of the front hall where the staircase used to stand, to the left sits the now destroyed living room and to the right is the kitchen where my father spent hours helping us with our homework, cutting up our food, packing our school bags and talking to us when we have problems. In the living room, I find myself staring at the tattered remains of an armchair where my mother used to sit and knit, cuddle us when anyone was sad but that was also the seat where she faded away, she watched Maria die in that seat, and then I felt her hateful stares from that seat. She turned sour in that seat. There has been no word of her, or her new family in District 13, therefore they have been presumed dead. Ashes billow up around me, and I yank the collar of my jumpsuit up over my mouth and nose, it's not wondering what I breathe in, but who, that threatens to choke me. Stepping backwards, there is a cracking sound beneath my boot, afraid to look down, I remove my foot in a jerk but I cannot leave the noise unresolved, glancing down, I see the remains of teeth still attached to the top jaw but one tooth was missing, the left front tooth, then I remember, my mothers new daughter had a missing front tooth.

Bile climbs my throat, I clamp my hand over my mouth before running, away from the old house and to the one place the fire did not destroy. I pass the wreckage of the mayor's house but I don't stop to study the blackened rumble pile. The grass of the village is burnt and coloured grey with ashes, but the beautifully built houses of Victor's Village are unscathed. The door of the house I've lived in for the past year, opens with ease, suggesting they left in a hurry but in the state of panic, who the hell would lock their doors but I slam it shut and bolt it firmly shut behind me and then lean back against it, signing in the fresher air. My house seems to have been untouched, it's clean and quiet. It's then as I'm staring at the interior of a house that didn't reflect me, why did I come back to 4? This visit won't help me find my brother, the silence won't help me answer the questions only noise can answer. I can't escape from anything.

"What am I going to do?" I whisper to my self, because I really don't know. There is a sudden realisation that Gale, Boggs and everyone else in the hovercraft can hear me talking to myself like a nutter. It's mad to think that they want me to be the symbol of the revolution, however it's not that symbol, what I've done to defy the Capitol in the games, getting pregnant, refusing to kill and providing the rallying point. They actually want me to become the leader, the face and the voice but I don't want to be, the mockingjay isn't my symbol, but according to Prim they have a team of people already set up to make me over, dress me, write my speeches and all I have to do is play my part but it all sounds horrifyingly familiar. I havent met them yet but in the brief times that someone has attempted to start a conversation with me over it, I simply pretend to be in pain or begin screaming in their face making up that they remind me of something from the Games, then Doctor Everdeen would escort the visitor from my room and they would be too terrified to return.

One time, I remembered just as the door of my hospital room was closing, I heard one of the visitors mutter, "I wish Coin would just agree to turn Finnick into the face of this rebellion, she's a nightmare." I wasn't shocked to hear someone – especially female – wanting to use Finnick as the rebellion leader, his wit, charm and overall heart-throb aura would make him a perfect match for the role required, plus Mr Odair is the sex symbol of Panem, people in the Capitol would pay the highest prices to spend a hour within his company, surely many would be more likely to bow to the rebels orders if Finnick was doing the negotiations. However hearing Finnick's voice didn't spark worry within me, he knew about his plot, he knew the dangers and the possible outcomes and yet he still didn't let on what was happening behind my back, what people I had never met were planning to do with me.

I move though the downstairs, collecting a tattered black leather satchel from under my chairs and being careful not to make any sound, I place into my bag a few remembrances: a family photo from my living room, several baby grows and stuffed toys from the Lucas' bedroom and then from my room, I pick up the ring Leila gave me before my first Hunger Games, I haven't heard from here either but she was in the Capitol – being held as a Avox – when the arena blew, but if Plutarch Heavensbee could escape from the Control Room of the Games, then surely he could get her out. As I turn to leave my bedroom, the natural life from the sun caught the surface of something silver, the reflection hits me in the eyes, temporally blinding me, to stop the beam of skin burning light, I pick up the item which is coated in a fine layer of dust but that isn't what repulses me about the item, its the memory of a particular person that plummets through my mind that sends shivers over my body like an ice bath. It was Cato's sword, for months that had a special place beside me bed, tucked away slightly, but over the months from having Lucas until the second Games, the sword slowly faded from my mind, slowly being hidden by the pile of washing which needed to be done – I didn't know if President Coin would allow me to keep this in District 13, but I wrap the medium sized sword in a thick towel before tucking it into my satchel.

As I exit my bedroom and entered the gloomy corridor at the top of the stairs, I hear a faint electronic beeping coming from the study at the end of the hall. My first impulse is to panic however I know for certain that the District 13 rebels have swept every single inch of the remaining District 4 for bombs that may have malfunctioned during the attack and lay dormant under the rubble and they also checked the houses inside Victor's Village for any Capitol spy equipment so I had no real reason to fear the beeping noise but that shouldn't suggest that I wasn't curious.

The study was as I'd left it the day of the reaping, dust now covered the books and the surface of the desk where I remember President Snow once sitting, threatening that I should imagine thousands upon thousands of my people dead, this district that I love reduced to ashes. I doubt even he could have predicted actually carrying out these threats.

The electronic beeping appears to stop once I'd approached the desk, on the surface of the item of furniture was my pile of bank statements, old doctors appointments, letters from the mayor and from the school – asking if I'd come in to talk during their history lessons that always center around the Hunger Games – a picture of me hugging my brother after we had been reunited after my first games but also on my desk is the television base, a metal rectangle that is placed on a flat metal base to keep it upright, when on the metal rectangle imitates a large image.

I pick up the framed photo of my brother and me and place it gently in my bag before turning away to exit the room, but then an buzz of electricity rockets behind me, there is a bright light in the dimly lit room casting my shadow like the monster I truly am, up the walls, darkened and soulless. But then there is a voice, "Hello Anastasia." I can almost feel the air whispering against my earlobe as the words roll dripping in dangerous emotion and I can smell the death mixed with the potent, over-powerful smell of chemically made rose's. Turning slowly, careful not to allow the terror that's poking at my nerves to show, I turn, slowly an elegantly on my heels to once again, stare into the snake-like eyes of President Snow.

* * *

**A/N: **_I know I've kind of neglected you a little and I apologise, but college has been swamping me with work and I just haven't had the time to be writing, but I really hope this chapter makes up for the weeks you haven't heard from me. I really hope you enjoyed this and I can't wait to hear your feed back, I hope you liked the portrayal of District 4 but what did you guys think of the ending, President Snow has made contact, what do you think will happen next? Comment, favourite/follow please! _


	5. Chapter 5: The Serpent

Chapter Five.

**The Serpent.**

There is a moment of silence in which it seemed that both President Snow and myself were trying to think about what to say or do but even though it wasn't actually the man himself – well, it was him but not in the flesh, simply through the televisions projected screen – I could feel the heat radiating from his hatred. Through my headset, I can hear the muffled voices of Gale asking me what was happening, assuming they had heard Snow's voice and he is now demanding that I remove myself from the house and get back onto the hovercraft but I couldn't, I had frozen in a state of terror mixed with anger that I couldn't be removed from. This man ruined my life.

"Hello, Snow." I reply in a stronger voice than expected.

The pale man on-screen almost smiles, like he is impressed by my sudden courage, "I see you've adventured home, not that there is much left to visit." he taunts slyly.

"Yes, well, it's still more beautiful than the Capitol." I shoot back with sarcasm.

President Snow smiles, it's lean but somewhat truthful, "Now Anastasia, are we really going to spend this little time we have alone to insult one another?"

I slip off the satchel from around my body as the weight is slowly building on my left shoulder tilting me oddly sideways, "What would you like to talk about?" I ask placing the bag of items down, pulling a chair away from the desk and sit on it comfortably waiting for the President to answer me.

"Your escape is legendary I must admit, no was has ever done that before," Snow says slowly, I grin almost smugly because I can see the flicker of pain it caused him to say those words, and to even acknowledge the fact a group of people he thought he'd killed, along with a seventeen year old girl managed to outsmart him and his Gamemakers – what's even more embarrassing for him is the fact Plutarch Heavensbee has been within his security for years. But despite this, President Snow continued on speaking, "But you still don't think you're going to win, do you?"

Truthfully, no, I don't. President Coin has her straight ideas of how Panem will be ruled after the take down of Snow but whose to say everyone will agree with her? "Is that doubt I hear in your voice President Snow?" I taunt a little, keen to stay on the same level as him.

But the elderly man smiles, it's evil and twisted, "Doubt? No, but Anastasia, aren't you worried what will happen if you continue on with your little act? Just think of your family and your friends."

Suddenly, five separate screens pop up around President Snow's center screen, the prisoners – Peeta Mellark, Johanna Mason, Annie Cresta, Mag Cohen and Michael Hollern – are all struggling against bonds that keep them seated, they are all wearing the same white outfit and all have the same sunken features, eyes swollen from lack of sleep, black circles under their eyes with lifeless eyes and hair. I stood up immediately, knocking the chair backwards so it fell which generated noise which gripped all the Hunger Games victors attention, despite all their eyes turning to me suddenly, it was only Michael whose attention gripped mine.

"Michael!" I almost scream.

My older brother wrestled against his restraints, "Anastasia! You're alive! Thank god!"

"Hush, Michael." President Snow says calmly.

Michael growls, "Go to hell you bastard!" From behind the camera which is projecting my brothers image to me, a large fist targets his nose making him silent. I try to hit the screen but my hand passes straight through and I growl with anger.

Looking at Annie makes my heart ache, she is broken even more since the last time I saw her which was when I volunteered to take her place in the Hunger Games. Annie's ginger hair is shorter and dull, her eyes are sunken deeper into her skull and her lips are thin but the inner section is lined with blood. "Are you okay? Annie?" I ask sympathetically, in a soothing and calm voice I have spoken to her so many times before in but unlike all those other times, she doesn't answer, instead she stares at me in silence.

"Peeta?" my voice is almost broken and my voice sounds like a beg, "What are they doing to you?"

Nothing, Peeta Mellark doesn't answer me, his blue eyes stare at me but they are bursting with life, almost like he has been ordered silent. I flick my eyes to stare at the other victors, my hope lands on Johanna who is almost smiling at me, then I remember the kiss in the arena. Why had she done that? I remember her saying that there was no one left she loved, they were killed after she refused to become a prostitute for the Capitol – both Michael, Peeta and Finnick all agreed to keep those they loved safe – my eyes flicker from hers to the victors lips, different from the last time I saw them, they now are cracked and dry with a pale undertone but they appear to be moving, it takes me a while to realise that it isn't a nervous twitch or some form of stereotypical behaviour she has developed whilst in the Capitols confinement. She is mouthing, _run. _

"Stop what you are doing to them." I order weakly.

President Snow smiles, "You stop this little rebellion, block the wave you have started and I'll let them go, I will even rebuild District 4 for you. Give you a home and money to live. Everything will return back to normal."

I shake my head, "No."

A sudden high-pitched screech note shattered our conversation causing all the victor inmates to suddenly twitch and go ridged as they attempt to cover their ears with her hands whilst screwing their eyes closed and clenching their teeth.

"Stop it! You're hurting them!" I hiss angrily.

The smile which lined Snow's mouth grew bigger, "Oh Anastasia, have you not learnt yet? It's the things we love most, that destroy us." he says slowly, then the screens projecting the images of the other victors disappeared, as I go beg President Snow to bring them back, the speaker of the headset hovering over my right ear crackles with static before a voice breaks through.

"Capitol hovercraft's are closing in! You need to get out of there!" Gale's voice hissed, my eyes widened.

My eyes flicker to President Snow who clearly has heard what has been said over the headset, the static could have been his minions hacking into our line like Beetee plans too so he can broadcast to each district. "You didn't really think I'd let you walk away easily did you?" the white-haired man asked.

"So you're going to kill me? Bury me under rubble so they can't find the body." I reply, anticipating his plan.

"Kill you? Oh no, that wouldn't help the situation would it?" Snow replies shaking his head, "Capturing you would be the easier option, because then I could use you. Manipulate your mind, mould you into the perfect propaganda weapon." he laughs. I turn swiftly and snatch the satchel from the floor beside the fallen chair, throw it over my arm quickly, "You've got two minutes before my hovercraft's descend on you. Good luck Miss Hollern."

And then, the project loses power and the room is plummeted into dullness.

* * *

**A/N: **_What did you think? Anastasia got to see her brother as well as the other victors, the hovercrafts from the Capitol are closing in on Ana, what do you thinks going to happen? Please comment, follow and/or favourite! _


	6. Chapter 6: Timer

Chapter Six.

**Timer.**

_One minute, forty-five seconds..._

There are no delays in my actions, as soon as the television projector dies, I leave running. The stairs are suddenly icy and I feel from the top to the bottom, landing on the flat ground at the bottom of the stairs with a similar feeling. I had fallen to the floor before and the familiar sound of cracking ribs echoing through the empty house but now was no time to stop. I had seen the others, they were alive, tortured, battered and bruised but breathing and conscious, but how much of themselves are they really?

_One minute, thirty-eight seconds..._

Outside my house, a hovercraft has appeared in the sky, the bay door open with Gale standing there awaiting my presence, but when I enter into the cold air, the ashes have been disturbed by the hovercraft engines and suddenly turned into a tornado of small pieces of my district causing my to choke. The hovercraft lands a few meters from my front porch and Gale rushes out, weapon in hand, to grab me but I rocket away.

_One minute, thirty-two seconds..._

"I have to get something from Finnick's house!" I yell over the noise of the engines, Gale shakes his head and tries to pull me towards the craft but I resist, catching sight of Boggs at the bay door panics me but I don't try to remove Gales grips from me, instead I try speaking to him, "Please, I might not be able to come back, Finnick deserves something from his home, it might help him recover." I plead.

_One minute, twenty-four seconds..._

Gale's angered face softens slightly, and then he suddenly releases me to press the buttons on the neck strap he wears, "Boggs, how long have we got before Capitol bombers reach the boarder?" he asks in a shouting voice. I look round to see the Colonel's face screw up in annoyance before speaking a reply. I glance back to Gale, "We're going Mr Odair's house –" he shoves me forwards towards the house, "If we're not back before Capitol bombers hit the boarder, leave without us."

_One minute, thirteen secon_ds...

I don't argue with Gales orders, there is no reason why the other men and woman who have guided me here should be captured or killed by the Capitol hovercraft's. I storm towards Finnick and Annie's house, my chest clenches and I suddenly become aware of my declining fitness, the front door to the house was locked but it didn't take anymore than one swift kick from Gale broke the lock from the door frame and I spring forward to enter the house but Solider Hawthorne snagged me back so he could stick the barrel of his gun into the doorway and swiftly look around.

_One minute, five seconds..._

_This is ridiculous! _I think angrily and shove past Gale before he can give me a 'clear' signal. I hear him hiss a swear word as I disappear into the house which is beautifully furnished with marble floor, plush and carpets chairs and lots of beautiful jewelled items scattered on shelves. But now was no time to gawk at the new items the couple had placed in their home since Christmas when I last was inside it.

_Fifty-one seconds..._

"In the back cupboard in the study there is a bundle of fishing rope, grab that I'll be back in a minute." I tell Gale quickly before rushing up the stairs to the bedroom, it was easy to find because the houses have the same layout mainly. Finnick and Annie's bedroom certainly had more of Annie in it, the dark green sheets matched her eyes and is very well organised and looks as if it would be very clean if she was here. I searched around for something meaningful to Finnick and that's when I come across a photo, protected by a beautiful silver frame which has all these beautiful carvings. The photo within the frame was Annie, green eyed with fiery red hair which has been naturally curled by the moist sea breeze.

_Forty-five seconds..._

I shove the photo frame into my satchel and look round for anything else that Finnick might find comforting, I decide on a silk scarf that still smelt lightly of Annie's perfume. And then, as I turn to leave, something glistening catches my eye, gripped by curiosity, I turn away from the door and back to the vase sitting on the dresser, collecting dust and holding dying flowers but one wasn't. A white rose glistening amongst the dull lifeless flowers.

_Thirty-one seconds..._

My fingers gently graze over the rose's petals, almost like I'm afraid it will explode, the white is far too pure, a gentle glisten is covering the surface and despite being an entire arms length away from me, I can smell it very strongly. It's one of President Snow's roses, just the thought of that man brought back memories, him threatening my entire district dead, the reeking smell of roses as he threatens to kill me and everyone I love, warning me about how fragile peace is. Everything he had done lingered with the smell of chemically modified roses.

_Twenty-two seconds..._

"_Drop it!" _a voice hissed angrily within my head, my hand released the rose from my grip resulting in a slit in my finger caused by a thorn on the stem. The white rose means he was here also, was there a trap here too? A video message for Finnick waiting in the study? The white rose meant he could get anywhere and that maybe he was watching me right now. Gales voice from downstairs drags me back into reality and I remove myself quickly from the bedroom but I'm slow, the weight of the satchel and the responsibility of people that have been largely put at risk due to this visit back to District 4.

_Thirteen seconds..._

Gale is waiting with rope in hand at the front door, his eyes look panicked urging me to move faster, I jump down the last couple of stairs to save precious time. There is a sudden rumble which shakes the earth, Gale forcefully grabs me and yanks me from the house, only to see the falling inferno of a District 13 hovercraft.

_Seven seconds..._

"The Capitol are using long range missiles!" Boggs panicked voice echoes over both mine and Gales headsets. I watch in horror as small figures actually leap from the burning hovercraft in the hoping that the fall will not kill them.

_Five seconds..._

The hovercraft that bought me here is preparing for take off behind me, I can hear it lift from the ground leaving myself and Gale on the ground, throwing down a rope with two safety rings that connect around our bodies to ensure that we are safety held. Gale tries to drag me to the rope but I've become paralysed again.

_Four seconds..._

What have I done?

"_Have there been uprisings?" I ask, both chilled and somewhat elated by the possibility._

"_Not yet. But they'll follow if the course of things don't change. And uprisings have been known to lead to revolution," President Snow rubs the spot over his right eyebrow, the very spot where I myself get headaches, "Do you have any idea how many people would die? What conditions those left would have to face? Whatever problems anyone may have with the Capitol, believe me when I say that if it released its grip on the districts for even a short time, the entire system would collapse."_

Did he truly believe everything would remain the same.

_Three seconds..._

Surly not.

_A sudden spark of confidence hits me, "It must be a fragile system if a little love can bring it down."_

_There's a long pause while he examines me, then he simply says, "Yes, it is, indeed. But not in a way that you image."_

Love... Cato... Lucas...

_Two seconds..._

The hovercraft is engulfed into a ball of flames as the metal collides with the floor setting off a second explosion. Over my headset, the other crafts stationed to keep me safe have evacuated. Gale is dragging me, almost angrily backwards towards the safety rings.

"_How should I imagine it?" I ask._

"_You should imagine thousands upon thousands of your people, dead. This district of yours reduced to aches. Imagine it gone. Made radioactive and buried under the dirt like it had never existed like District 13." he pauses as he watches me face remain emotionless, "You fought very hard in The Games, Miss Hollern, but those where games. Would you like to be in a real war?"_

A real war.

_One second..._

"Solider Hollern, lets go! Now!" Boggs screams over my headset, snatching my attention fully. We get to the rings and begin to fasten ourselves inside them.

"_No." I reply sharply._

_President Snow smiles, "Good. Neither would I."_

Then, an unknown hovercraft swoops overhead, from the side of the entrance to the Victors Village, there are shouts, I snatch Gale's hand as he takes mine and just as we make the rings secure, there is a ear-drum breaking sound, a flash of light and then the explosion ripples the earth like a stone does to water, there is the pull of the hovercraft from above but in the mist of the burning and flying rubble from the once victors houses, the burning slight goes from a painting of red, orange, brown and yellow to a painful smash against my skull to a soulless black.

* * *

**A/N: **_Here is my sixth chapter, it's a little short yes but I hope its still interesting, remember to comment because I love hearing your opinions and thoughts but also remember to favourite or follow! _


	7. Chapter 7: Oh Brother Of Mine

Chapter Seven.

_*Michael's POV*_

**Witness.**

I watched the entire thing like it was fake, a propaganda video cleverly made by the special doctors within the Capitol to get me to talk, trying to wean information from me by well practised and organised methods of torment. But I knew it was real, my uncut fingernails dug into the palms my hands taking away the pain from my face, I remained emotionless amongst my fellow victors who-too had be captured from our homes in District 4 – and from the arena in the case of Johanna Mason and Peeta Mellark – as I remain stern faced, Annie Cresta seemed to be regretting whatever she had previously done in the isolated rooms where we were video-steamed to Anastasia who had foolishly returned home under the pathetic protection of Thirteen.

A bald Peacekeeper was up in Annie's face, demanding to know information she didn't know. I wanted to tell the orderly that Miss Cresta knew nothing of the planned extraction of my sister but that would mean added heat on me, more late night beatings and sleepless nights, we each hold our own. Peeta was doing surprisingly well, they been beating him and had taken his prosthetic leg meaning that he had to be wheeled everywhere. Johanna had also been beaten but she laughs, I can hear her from my cell, the smacking of skin followed by Mason's evil, confidence ruining screech of laughter followed by an insult like "I know little girls that hit harder than you."

I hear them scream, we have gotten very used to each others mumbles, gasp and yells of pain and anger. All except Peeta, he doesn't scream or yell, his noises are limited to gasps and muffles but never full words or louder noises. It is like it has become impossible for him. Annie mumbles Finnick's name at night, followed by screams due to the nightmares she still has about the arena. Johanna mumbles names, my sisters more than most and I, well, I awake gasping for air like it's been restricted, Johanna jokes about me running laps in my cell trying to keep fit, or pacing, a stereotypical behaviour seen in animals when they are kept in captivity, they do it to keep their metal state in the original mode, stimulation so they don't go crazy.

There is a scientist here that goes by the name of Erskine, everyday I am collected by the guards to see him where I am administered some sort of injection filled with a drug whose purpose is unclear to me. There are no windows or clocks within my cell meaning that I can no longer tell the difference between day and night. I haven't seen the sky for months. I keep seeing Anastasia's face beneath my lids, the broken child behind her fearless expression that she wears so well.

The mockingjay symbol has been worn out, Katniss Everdeen created that, during the victors tour I heard whispers of another organisation called The Wave, this was created by Seneca Crane as he had flooded the arena in her first games. Vibia – Anastasia stylist – who dressed her up as the princess and then later the queen of the sea. Anastasia feels to connection to the mockingjay symbol, she makes that plainly obvious whenever it came up in conversation before.

Water is powerful, it can wash away earth, put out fires and even destroy iron. Water can curve its way through stone. And when trapped, water makes a new path.

* * *

**A/N: **_It's short, yes but I thought it would be a nice change to hear from Michael who was captured by the Capitol, just a small insight to the life and treatment of the victors within the Capitol's clutches. Comment and tell me what you thought and remember to favourite and follow!_


	8. Chapter 8: Punishment

Chapter Eight.

**Tongue-Lashing.**

The only house in Victor's Village that was destroyed is Annie and Finnick's, however all the windows in the village has shattered into sharp shards of glass due to the explosion. Guilt hits me like a bullet because I know that it's because of me they are now without a home in District 4, the Capitol airships targeted myself and Gale. But I am also responsible for the death of those within the hovercraft that was blown up by long-range Capitol missiles.

The District 13 ship that brought me to Four lifted Gale and myself upwards into its interior, my eyes are still adjusting to the blast and noise only for a sharp slap to echo through my right cheek, my vision is blurred but I see the distorted image of Boggs pulling back someone, I'm not even sure who it was but I was defiantly certain that I deserved that slap therefore I don't even bother fighting back, I gladly take the hit.

Gale attempts to help me but I don't want his help, I slump myself down into the end seat on the right side and stare ahead into the distance listening to the echo of the explosion. As I slowly become more and more drained physically, my mental state begins to become questionable as the echoing sound of the explosion and blinding lights of fire and the smell of smoke all bring back memories of the arena. My skin begins to itch and burn in memory of the fog, in the darkness of the hovercraft, I can see the luminous green fog seeping in through the cracks in the metal floor and from the lockers above me. Glancing around, I can see the skin on the other people on-board begin to bubble and become blisters and I can hear them screaming whilst itching their skin. I shoot to my feet to escape the falling fog before turning to Gale who is twitching like he is having a fit in the seat beside where I was sat.

Through the green mist, I see the main and co-pilot twitch and then stop, I go to run and get control of the hovercraft but two things halted me in my place, the searing pain of the fog and then the figure that stepped into my line of vision, dressed in a silk suit in a lilac colour, he stared at me, not with eyes, there was no eyes but I knew he was looking at me because I felt it.

I stumble backwards towards the bay doors as the figure smiled at me before Gale's body lunges towards me. I hit the floor on my back, winding myself but that didn't stop me raising my booted foot to kick Gale's body in the chest sending him falling backwards. The growing of dog-like creatures echo through the hovercraft taking my attention from Gales twitching body back to the figure where now too hunch-backed dogs stand growling, their eyes glowing red as they snarl, curling their upper and lower lips away to show off their dagger-like teeth.

Gasping, I scoot backwards towards the corner in the bay-door as the figure releases the mutts from his control, they shove each other to get through the corridor from the cockpit to the open cabin, then they snap and bark as they sprint towards me, I let out a whimper as I try to get further into the corner but I was having no luck. And at the last meter, both mutts leap into the air aiming towards me.

"_Anastasia!" _

Suddenly everything changed, the hovercraft had returned to normal, there was no poisonous fog, growling fog or mysterious figure, just Solider Hawthorne's face inches from mine as his hands rest carefully on my body – one of my side and the other on my right cheek – as he angles me to look and concentrate on me. Its then I realise that nothing I thought had happened, really did happen. The woman at the computer is completely ignoring me whilst being watched carefully by Boggs who is also watching me slightly but I appear to be Gales problem and his problem only.

Gale hands me a bottle of water, "Drink." he orders lightly forcing the bottle into my hand, I don't need it but at this moment it seamed easier to obey Gale than to even attempt to fight him. With his hand still wrapped securely around mine, I raise the drinks bottle to my dry and cracked ribs and take a couple of light sips.

"District 13 command, this is hovercraft 9-4-2 requesting entering into north-west hanger." the woman at the computer says calmly. There is a second voice that imitates from the computer allowing our entry but then it asks off the loss of our other hovercraft. "The Capitol bombers, using long-range missiles." the woman replied. There was an eerie silence as the woman turned her head to stare at me, blaming me for the destruction of the hovercraft and giving me no pleasure in my guilt.

There is no warning of the landing, so I'm tossed about with the suspension of the hovercraft makes me unsteady on my terrified limbs, whilst Boggs and the others stand there professionally. Gale helps me to my feet and insists on wrapping a sturdy arm beneath mine and around my waist but when the bay door opens, I am greeted by the face of President Coin whose hands are tucked authoritatively behind her back with a stern look on her face which is hiding her incredibly angered expression. Gales fingers tense around the fabric of my jumpsuit but even I know that Coin's appearance can only be the result of her knowing what happened in District 4.

"Miss Hollern, will you please come with me." her voice shakes with anger.

Boggs orders Gale to leave me and accompany him to Dining Room A where lunch is being served. President Coin walks in large strides to the elevator where I step in nervously. We ride the elevator to the special restricted floor for the public, where the Command Room and the control room is. The corridor is semi-filled with soldiers and officers of higher ranks walking around with clipboards, electric pads or talking to one-another. They all seem to stare at me with eyes filled with rage, I'm not surprised.

Coin enters Command with little regard for anyone inside, however there is no-one inside but the screen is lit up with the video footage taken from one of the other hovercraft's, the video was in black and white and only ten – fifteen seconds long but it shows the Capitols missile hitting the craft, the weapon going off and the hovercraft being engulfed in flames before falling from the sky. There is a faint hint of screaming in the background of the destruction. Coin then presses a button and the video freezes just as the hovercraft hits the ground.

"Six people where on that craft," she starts, swiping the video box away to replace it with six head-shots, much like the ones the Gamemakers used to identify us to the nation during the Games. There was four boys, the youngest looking about twenty-two, and two females, who looked roughly the same age. "There was a married couple on that ship." Four of the pictures disappeared, leaving the youngest male and another male, the pilot, "They had recently adopted a child whose parents had died in a epidermic a few years back." My stomach dropped, my palms began to sweat. "And you took that away from them because you couldn't follow orders."

I stare down at the floor like a child but that anger that is so uncontrollable within me was sparking to life, yes I was sorry about the innocent lives being taken but there was a sharp twist in my stomach when I realise that these weren't the only innocent lives I was responsible for taking. But then, I was angered by how she is speaking to me, I might be young but I've been though more than she has in her entire life, and at the moment in time, I wasn't thinking about the others, I was thinking about myself and Finnick, as well as the safety of our friends being held prisoner in the Capitol that District 13 has done nothing to help them.

"I'm sorry for your loss, but you said it yourself, this is a war, innocent lives will be lost whether you like it or not," I reply, "Don't talk to me like I haven't witnessed death before, I have seen my fair-share of innocent deaths, many by my own hand."

President Coin only seemed more enraged by my speaking, "For the deaths of six members of the District 13 fight squad. You are sentenced to three days in SC." Coin pressed a button on a small box on the desk, then suddenly, Boggs and Gale entered not saying a word, Gale stands in front of me, between myself and Coin as Boggs handcuffs my hands behind my back.

"What the fuck?" I hiss, Gale ignores me as Boggs pulls my arms upwards putting pressure on my shoulders silencing me. I look Gale straight in the eye with the most pleading look I can conjure up. "What's SC?"

"Solitary confinement." President Coin looks so smug saying those words, I know exactly what solitary confinement is and I didn't plan on going easily. I begin to kick about, hissing and cussing, swinging my head backwards but Boggs seems the only person who has managed to dodge one of my head-butts.

Gale grabs my shoulders and twists me around whispering "Please calm down." in my ear as he walks me out of the room and to the elevator. Solitary confinement was below the hangers where the hovercraft's are kept. Security is pretty tight meaning there isn't any chance of me escaping, a guard stands but the mesh entrance where prisoners are processed, they take my name and photo, clip a wristband on me – like the ones you get at the hospital – then they assignment me to a room, I was cell five. Boggs stays at the front entrance and trusts Gale to walk me to my cell.

"What about Lucas?" I whisper to Gale as he removes my cuffs.

He turns me around so we are face to face, with millimetres from between us. "I'll look after him, I promise you."

I don't fight it, because I know it's true. Gale's mother will look after Lucas but I know he will as well because as of my arrival, Gale is staying in the same living quarters as me, we are room-mates. But as the door slides shut and the lock turns, I feel a strong sense of depression wash over me. The four grey walls stare at me with hatred and I can hear the violent sobbing of another person in here, I wonder how long they are in here for? Or it is there first night? Can I last four days in here? Staring at four walls with nothing but my thoughts.

I climb onto the metal frame bed, appalled by the thinness of the mattress and the state of the blanket but I curl up anyway, pinning my knees to my chest and pull the blanket over my head and think of Lucas and Cato, and it's those thoughts that allow me to drift into an uneven slumber.

* * *

**A/N: **_Sorry it's been so long, drowning in school work and I haven't been very well but there is chapter eight. Chapter Nine might be a little late because I'm going to France at the end of this month, but I will make sure to upload it as soon as possible however it might be a short chapter, haven't decided yet. Anyway! What so you guys think of this chapter and Coins punishment for Anastasia? Plus, do you guys think there might be something blossoming between Gale and Ana? Or are you still rooting for Finnick and Ana? Comment!_


	9. Chapter 9: The Vote

Chapter Nine.

_*Plutarch Heavensbee*_

**Regret or Worry?**

_FOUR HOURS UNTIL ANASTASIA'S RELEASE._

President Coins sends her right-hand man Colonel Boggs with a message informing me that a important meeting is going to be held in fifteen minutes in the conference room and it's compulsory for myself to attend with any files that I have on Anastasia Hollern. Instead of waiting for the last minute to leave for the meeting, I walk with Boggs until he turns off to gather up other members of the meeting and head up to the conference room, because I'm early, I wasn't shocked when I discover that I'm the first to arrive and shortly after I was joined by another person dragged unexpectedly into this meeting, I was surprised to find it's wheel-chair bound Beetee who smiles politely at me.

Afterwards, Gale Hawthorne – Anastasia's assigned body-guard – arrives looking nervous but when he sees myself and Beetee, his panicked expression recedes and he takes a seat around the table. Soon other people arrive, Boggs returns with Doctor Primrose Everdeen shortly followed by a silent and vacant looking Finnick Odair in a light blue plastic tunic with cotton baggy trousers, in his hands he is manipulating a rope into different shapes. Doctor Everdeen says its a comfort to Finnick as it's a remind of home.

Despite being offered seats, neither Doctor Everdeen or Finnick took one, they stand in a corner to the left of the door behind the table opposite the screen where a small countdown clock in red was being displayed in the right-hand corner. Other people of highest importance arrive such as the General of the army and the leader of the air-force along with the head of the public order and even vice-president Blaize Lockheart – who was a dark skinned male around the age of forty – we all wait for maybe ten, fifteen minutes before President Coin graces the room with her icy presence.

"Thank you all for coming," Coin said before setting down a small pile of paperwork and picking up a small remote. The room is silenced as we all wait to see what this emergency meeting was called for but anyone with half a brain can figure out by the countdown what this meeting is concerning: Anastasia Hollern. "You've been called here to vote, on if Miss Hollern is – not only to stay here in Thirteen – but also to decide on if she is to remain the face of this rebellion."

"Who else would do it if you got rid of Ana?" Gale asks.

Coin looks almost shock at him speaking out but he had a point, Anastasia started this all with Cato and her son is the spark, the districts will follow her, no one else. Yet I don't speak up because I want to see who President Coin wishes to replace Anastasia wish.

"Well, Mr Odair is very well known and adored by the public," she grins at Finnick who has ignored her completely, Primrose nudges him to get him to even look as if he is paying attention but he just grunts and glances up at the doctor before returning back to his rope tying.

I slightly raise my hand to get Madam Coins attention, when she nods at me, "With all due respect, no one can do this but Anastasia, they will follow her, Finnick is popular amongst the Capitol people and not the districts." I say informatively, despite Coin looking disproving of my objection, Gale, Beetee and Doctor Everdeen all nod, Boggs stays loyal to his master and remains emotionless whilst Finnick is too engrossed in his knot tying to even pay attention.

"She is irresponsible, for god-sake she can even look after herself let alone that child she has." the president spits nastily, she presses a button on the remote she hold dearly in her hand and the screen flickers from vacant black to a live video-stream from inside Anastasia's cell in the SC. It's then Finnick Odair awakens, he practically lunges forwards towards the table.

Boggs and Gale both move to grab Finnick, "Let her go," he snaps angrily, "She doesn't deserve to be in there."

"Mr Odair, she is responsible for the death of six people and the destruction of a District 13 airship." President Coin snaps back almost furiously. Finnick's face dropped into pure upset as he watches Anastasia on the screen but I couldn't tell if his upset was due to seeing her enclosed in her cell or him hearing the news but Finnick goes limb fighting against the two soldiers.

Suddenly, the door to the conference room opened and a very tired and warn out Haymitch Abernathy entered, by orders of President Coin alcohol and other form of drugs – except medical – are forbidden in Thirteen so Haymitch has been drying out in some facility five miles underground.

"Despite her flaws, and what you may think madam President, Anastasia isn't the irresponsible child you may think she is because that little girl," he said pointing to the screen displaying Anastasia pacing up and down her cell, "has been through far more than most in this room can even imagine, she has killed, she has fought to survive and only that girl can ensure your precious rebellion stays alive." Haymitch's voice was dipped in sarcasm but also the truth that no one in the room could deny.

"She can't handle it, the Games destroyed her." Coin says.

I sit up straight, "Sometimes Alma, people don't come off the way you hoped, it's either role with the punches or get beaten."

President Coin almost growled with anger at me naming her in front of everyone in the room but this lady needs a wake up call. Anastasia is the only person to pull this off. Alma stands up straight, "All those who think Miss Hollern should be replaced as rebellion leader, raise your hand." she says clearly, of course raising her own hand, the leader of the air-force raises his own hand before Coin shoots Boggs a deadly look which forces him to raise his own hand but it's just those three. There is a hateful look that washes over the President's face before she puts down her own hand followed by the other people who have voted for Anastasia's exile. "All those who think Anastasia should remain the face of this rebellion, raise your hand." She speaks the least three words incredibly slowly.

Everyone else raises their hand, a smile cracks across my unintentionally, "Majority wins." say vice-president Blaize. Finnick laughs a small chuckle whilst others try to stop hiding their glee about Anastasia being replaced.

President Coin signs heavily, before leading forward to press a button on the small black control box, "Prepare Miss Hollern for release," she tells whoever was on the other end of the intercom, Coin then turns around to Gale who stiffens under her icy glare, "Go get her from Solitary Confinement and get her up to speed on anything she has missed over the last three days."

Solider Hawthorne practically skips out of the conference room getting strange looks from Finnick who looks like he wants to go with Gale because he hasn't seen his District partner for all the months they have been in the care of Thirteen due to Finnick's longer stay in the hospital, where he is now being escorted back by Doctor Everdeen and Boggs.

But as I watch Anastasia paces up and down her cell, I cant help wondering if her three days in the SC has calmed her down or made her recent District 13 and all its inhabitants such as myself and Coin even more. Or has she finally realised that this war isn't all about her, that her actions will have a more serious consequence. Only time will tell.

* * *

**A/N: **_Sorry about the lateness of this chapter but I've been in France and only recently got back I had an amazing time! But anyway what did you guys think of this chapter from __Plutarch's point-of-view? Do you think Anastasia's time in SC will change her attitude or do you think she will be even more difficult to work with? review! _


	10. Chapter 10: Released

Chapter Ten.

**Released.**

When the door to my cell opens, I am revealed to see Gale standing there with a smiling face but I don't feel like smiling. Instead I just want to leave, I need to see my son, need to shower and change my clothes. I need to get everything today, President Coin was right, the time in SC has given me the time needed without distraction to realise how childish I was, it gave me time to come to grips with the fact that the hovercraft bombing was my fault. But I still believe that I needed to get to Finnick house, I couldn't go to District 4 without getting sometime for my ex-mentor, ex-district parter, my only friend left.

Solider Hawthorne guides me to the nearest shower block, hands me a clean towel and a freshly washed jumpsuit. I take the items without a word and walked into the empty block, picking the shower set in the far corner, I strip down and hang my towel several meters away with my new clothes to avoid them getting wet before turning on the shower and standing beneath it.

I hoped the shower was going to relax and sooth me after the previous days events, however it did the opposite. The hot water relieves my tight muscles of tension that only released pain into my system as the tender spots become noticeable. The shower only gives me the time to think and remember. Two of the worst things a Hunger Games victor could do. To avoid, the hot soapy water seeping into my eyes, I close them only to be greeted by the face of those who I've murdered to keep alive or watched die so others could survive.

Waylon appears in front of me, he was the twelve years old when he died. The girl who's name I don't know from District 11, Eva, the girl from District 8 whose wrist I snapped in the first minutes of my first game. Iris, a bitch from District 2, Cassandra and Alden who were my allies in my first game, as well as my district partner Garrett Larkin and then finally, Cato, who died in my arms. In the Refreshment Game – that Snow arranged to secretly kill me, he says it was so a new generation of victors can thrive for his Great-Granddaughters generation – I didn't kill as many people as I did in my first game, maybe one or two however I'm certain Peeta Mellark will still blame me for the death of his district partner. And then I see the hovercraft in the sky and then the loud, echo of an explosion goes off and my eyes shoot open to stare at the white tiled wall.

Soon, it becomes too much for me to stand there to think and remember so I remove myself from the stream of hot water, walk across the small gap and wrap the towel around myself. Then I notice the steamed up mirror, I walk over and lean my hands on the worktop, pressing all my weight onto my palms as I gather the strength in my left arm to messily wipe away the condensation that had collected on the mirror to reveal my reflection. It then hits me with the realisation that I haven't studied my appearance for a long time and I find it difficult to come face-to-face with myself after all I have done.

Turning away with disgust, I put on my new underwear, socks and old shoes before allowing my wet hair to curl naturally. Throwing my dirty clothes in the bag with my name on Gale had provided, I pull the elastic closing the top of the bag before throwing it onto the trolley of dirty clothes bags.

When I exit the shower room, Gale asks, "Back to the apartment?" I nod because I need to see my son, three days without him as been the true torture. Have I missed much? Is he smiling? Laughing? Has he forgotten me? But aside from wanting to see my son, I need to visit Finnick, I know he is here but I must see him. We have had no contact since we got here to District 13.

I practically run to the room Gale had called an '_apartment' _and barged in without thinking of who might be inside but thankfully, Gales mother, Hazelle and his sister Posy but my son was sleeping in a wooden cot beside the left bottom bunk. I pat Hazelle and Posy's shoulders before going over to my son who was laid on his front sleeping, his cheeks are blushed with colour as he stretched out his tiny limps. Gently, I stroke my fingers through the hair at the back of his head.

"Thank you so much for looking after him." I say in a low whisper to avoid getting chocked up. I give Hazelle a large hug and a gently kiss on the cheek before kissing Posy's forehead. Then I notice the bag I'd brought back from Four was resting on my bed, and looking inside, I realise everything I brought back was in here, including my sword which I assumed Coin would take.

"I managed to sneak the bag through before it was checked." Gale confesses. Smiling, I slip the sword – still wrapped in a towel – under the bed to hid it from inspections. And then I pick out the fishing rope and photo of Annie, but then I turn to Hazelle and Posy who have been caring for my son for three days straight.

"I need to see Finnick, but –"

Hazelle raises a hand to silence me, "Don't be silly, go see your friend, Mr Odair means a lot to you. Lucas has only just fallen asleep so don't worry, he will be out for several hours." she says softly, suddenly she reminds me of Doctor Fords.

Gripping the items that I'd taken from District 4 for Finnick in the hope that he will get better and the torment of the Games won't hang to heavy on his shoulders, I exit the apartment but not without kissing Hazelle's cheek and refusing Gale's offer to come with me as Mr Odair have a lot to issues and secrets to talk about.

* * *

**A/N: **_Really sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've had a lot of personal stuff going on but here is a short chapter to make up for it all._


	11. Chapter 11: Can I Trust You?

Chapter Eleven.

**To Be, Or Not To Be Trusted.**

I needed the alone time between my substitute house and the hospital to think about what I was going to say or ask Finnick Odair. I was still incredibly angry at him for not telling me about the planned extraction of us from the arena, he helped plan this all out with Plutarch and neither of them thought about my son, brother or the others. Neither of them thought about the lives they were putting in danger, they are partly to blame for the destruction of District 4.

Stepping into the rusty elevator, I press the button for the hospital and try to relax but I can feel eyes burning into every section of my body as the elevator begins to move which was filled with people going to work, some dressed in military outfits, others in doctors clothing and then a few remaining that aren't wearing assigned uniform. We stop on the factory level that is used primarily for the making of clothing, this is where I see the first Capitol "rebel" since I arrived, she squirmed through the crowd as the elevator door open trying to get out of the crowd and as the woman passes me, I see she has flower implants in her right cheek with green eyebrows with extravagant piercings in her nose and ears.

As she steps out of the elevator, a man beside me sticks his leg out catching her ankle causing her to trip up and fall. I lunge forwards quickly to help the Capitol woman up from the floor, she hesitates for a moment to take my hand but after staring at me for a couple of seconds, the woman takes my hand and I pull her up.

"Thank you." the woman whispers, tilting her head forwards so she doesn't meet my eyes anymore. I smile at her, she reminds me of Shazza slightly. It only hits me then how much I miss my pre-team and how much I crave to know what happened to Vibia. Is she dead? Tortured? Alive? The only person I can think who might know the whereabouts or state of my stylist would be Dieter but – like Finnick – I haven't seen him since I arrived in District 13, no wait, I haven't seen him since the night before the Games, I hope he made it out.

I get back in the elevator and choke back the urge to strangle the life out of the man who tripped the woman up because she was from the Capitol. Okay, yes, there is a good chance she might of celebrated the Games at some point but she has seen the wrong and left, risking her own life. She has the same right to be here than anyone else fighting for change. I guess if I did strangle him, I could blame it on the back the elevator reminds me of being lifted up into the arena and because I'm classified as mentally disoriented – it says so on my plastic bracelet that I have been ordered to keep on – and everyone has to tolerate my ramblings and understand my 'outbursts'.

The elevator stops on the floor for the hospital and I step out along with a man. The male nurse who cared for me whilst I was in the ICU was walking towards me, his eyes take a double glance with nerves as I approach him, asking for where Mr Odair is being held. I am shocked to hear that he was held in the room just opposite where I was bed-bound. I thank the nervous nurse and so on the hunt for my district partner.

When I reach ICU Room 3, I tense up at the thought of seeing my district partner again knowing that I may not be able to trust him. Readjusting the bag on my shoulder, I reach for the door handle and twisted it before pushing the door open.

Finnick Odair was wearing a light blue hospital robe with several tubes coming from the IV neatly planted in his left arm. His hair was untidy and small but lots of cuts cover his face, arms and probably a fair amount of his body, bruising was bright against his dark skin in a similar pattern to mine now, still in the heeling process. However, the only thing that remained the same were his sea-green eyes that turned to look at me, completely the same as the last time I saw him, so filled with concern and worry but it was still Finnick Odair, my friend, my trainer and district partner. I have a stronger bond with this man than my own mother and possibly my own brother. He is family.

"Ana," he gasps in a breathy voice trying to move but he stops when the sack of fluid hanging on the tall stand – that looks like a coat stand – snags on his tubes. I cannot help but let a smile ghost over my lips but he can sense that I was still angry with him. Finnick signs heavily and relaxes back into his bed, "I wanted to go back for Peeta and Johanna, but I couldn't move." he says.

Shaking my head, I close the door and dump the bag on the end of the bed, "Try have the full voltage of the lightening go through your body. Oh, and the voltage of the forcefield, twice." I say rather heatedly before stepping forwards to approach the side of the bed. I watch Finnick a little more, his fingers and twitching and moving in the same way they would if he was tying knots in rope.

I sign heavily because I had forgotten that beneath the strong and tough exterior, Finnick still suffered mental torment from the Games. I pull the bag so the top is facing me and I dig around until I find the bundle of rope I had taken from District 4. Finnick's sea-green eyes light up at the sight of the rope and he practically snatches it to me but I can see the calmness wash over him as he beings to manipulate the rope into different shapes.

"Coin let you go back to District 4?" he asked me, not looking up but I still nod. "How was it?"

I let out a stifled laugh of nerves, "Destroyed, everything. Well, except Victors Village –"

Finnick interrupts with a scoff, "That's figures, and except mine and Annie's home."

Pain strikes through me, "How do you know that?"

"Our dear, President Coin was trying to get everyone to vote you off being the Mockingjay and told everyone about the bombing of the Thirteen hovercraft." my district partner tells me. I'm not angry because it's better Coin tells him that I'm responsible for the bombing of his home and destruction of his house. And I understand why President Coin wants to replace me and I am surprised she hadn't done already, however I don't want to be replaced. I was the symbol of the rebellion before anyone had allowed me to agree, but I still haven't agreed because I don't feel anything towards the Mockingjay symbol, it was just something I used to signal safety in the arena. Nothing more.

I take a seat on the end of the bed, "Can I trust you Finnick?"

A flash of pain crossed his face, "How can you even ask me that?" he whispers, his tone is hurt then in one swift motion, Mr Odair grabs the back collar of my jumpsuit and drags me up to lay beside him where he captures me in his strong arms. "Right now, you are the only thing keeping me from hanging myself. Of course you can trust me."

"But you helped with the rebellion and didn't tell me." I reply, "You set me up without thinking about my family."

Finnick shook his head, "No, you pissed President Snow off yourself, Plutarch saw potential in you and despite everything, he still believes that you can lead this rebellion. Yes I understand that people were put in the firing line but everyone involved knew the risk." he says.

"Did any of you think about the population of District 4? All those people that died because of me defying the Capitol and you guys breaking me out." I snap back, not in anger but sadness. I can feel tears prickling the corners of my eyes, Finnick sees this and wraps his arms around me tightly and pulls me into his warm chest before placing a kiss on the top of my head.

I arch my head to look up at Finnick, "They've got Annie." I whisper.

Finnick nods, "I know."

"I wish they were dead." I admit, it sounds awful but I really do because I'm constantly worrying about their well-being and what is happening to them in the Capitol. But if I knew they were dead, I would be able to cope easier because I know that they aren't being injured or tortured.

Finnick pulls me closer, kissing my forehead with a affectionate kiss that takes me back to the arena, literally less than half an hour before the arena break. He pulled me into a cuddle before dipping his head down to connect our lips, and unlike in our living quarters, I don't tense up instead I kiss him back just wanting to feel loved knowing that at any moment one of the surviving Career's might jump out from the bushes and kill me.

"Everything is going to be okay. I promise." he whispers as I rest my head on the section of his chest above his head. Finnick's arms remain wrapped around me protectively and a sudden tiredness grips my body but I refuse to fall asleep here. My son is my main priority, not a good night sleep or Finnick Odair.

"I have to go." I say softly, fighting his grip and standing up too quickly for myself to handle. I pat the bag that contained a photo and Annie's scarf that still smelt of her perfume, "These are some other items I managed to get from your house, I'm not sure if you want them or not but they are here."

I turn for the door and walk quickly, as I reach for the door handle I cant help but look back at Finnick who now looks a little lost but he snatches the photo frame from my bag and a sad smile. It's then I realise that Finnick I can truly trust.

* * *

**A/N: **_Mr Odair is back! What do you guys think of this chapter? What do you guys think Ana should change her rebellion symbol? Please comment because I love hearing from you guys. Also favourite and follow if you are enjoying it!_


	12. Chapter 12: Thoughts

Chapter Twelve.

**Thinking Out Loud.**

That night, Lucas was restless leaving me exhausted. I expected this from him, after all, Hazelle has been more of a mother to him over the past couple of says but I refuse to be replaced. I sing to him and tell him stories about how much I love him, princess and princes but it tell him about Cato and how much Lucas looks like him. Yes, I know he probably doesn't understand but maybe he is listening enough to slowly string the words and stories together in his own imagination.

The next day, I remain inside my compartment playing, feeding and looking after Lucas. Gale popped in and out between training, weapons testing and lessons. Finnick even paid a visit to my new housing accommodation to inform me that in two days he will be moving to the compartment two floors above, he requested closer but President Coin didn't see it as sensible. Finnick lit up at the sight of his Godson and sat there waving toys and making him giggle as I spoke to the nurse.

The nurses name was Malia, she was roughly thirty but dazzlingly beautiful blue eyes – lighter than Cato's – and long chocolate brown hair that is tied up in a bun away from her evenly tanned face. I wouldn't believe she was originally from District 13, maybe Seven or Ten, somewhere where she would have been outside enough to be gently tanned instead of golden like myself and Finnick. Anyway, she was Assistant-Head Nurse, below Primrose Everdeen who is Head Nurse here in Thirteen. Malia was explaining that because I'm being weaned off my behavioural medication there is a chance that mood swings will accrue but I'm no stranger to mood swings.

A member of the District 13 dinner group brought me a tray of what Thirteen has too offer after he didn't see me at dinner. On the grey tray was plain bread, steamed vegetables, what looks like oatmeal and water. I thanked him before sitting at the table beside the section of the compartment that was designed for sleeping where Lucas laid sleeping on the bottom right bunk. The nursery of District Thirteen had given me a flat panel made from fabric that attaches to the side of the bed and acts as a barrier if the baby was to roll over it wouldn't fall of the edge and instead be stopped by the panel. It was usually given to toddlers who had their own bed but cribs took up room they didn't have to spare.

I spend the afternoon hours until Gale returns home pacing around my living space, thinking is the most destructive thing my mind can do to me and yet I cant stop wondering. I think about the arena, the humidity, the water and dense vegetation, my body squirms at the thought of being damp with my own sweat again. I think about Michael and the other victors – Johanna, Peeta, Annie and Enobaria – being kept in the Capitol, tortured for information and possibly even killed. I want to know if they are okay, well not Enobaria, she was victor from District 2, she tried to kill me and I never really liked her. I know why President Snow showed them to be before he attempted to bomb the Victor's Village in District 4, he was dangling them in front of me to tease and distract me because up until them the idea had settled in my mind they were dead but he showed me, made that video call to mess with my head.

When Gale returns, we speak briefly about his day but it's far too technical for me to understand however he had weapons and solider training where they do various actives until they are at the standard of Thirteen soldiers. Beetee helps with weapons development so I'm desperate to go and see him but the idea of having a weapon in my hand scares me that it'll remind me of the Games.

Lucas wakes up in a very foul mood so I spend a good hour trying to calm him down but its in these moments that I realise how much Lucas is like Cato. Gale goes down to Dinning Hall B which was cafeteria assigned to our housing block, I expect Gale to stay down and sit with his solider friends but he returns with two trays of food.

"Thank you." I practically gasp as I place my still crying son down into his play pen, Lucas throws the stuffed toys about the pen and that seems to calm him down a little more but he still whines and cries. I'm exhausted, I have no idea how mothers do this full time. Gale and I sit down to eat together, we eat in silence because neither of us know what to say but I cannot help but ask a question that was sensitive.

"Did you know Katniss Everdeen?" I ask, I have no idea why I wanted to ask this but I guess that because Gale Hawthorne was from District 12 and so was Katniss, they both have the same olive skin and grey eyes where as Peeta Mellark has blonde hair and blue eyes. Maybe there are different parts of Twelve but I don't know.

Gale stops chewing his food for a second but then swallows uncomfortably removing his eye-line from me, "She was my best friend, we used to hunt together in District 12." he mumbles.

My heart drops to my stomach and I suddenly feel sick, but I found myself unbelievably curious, I remember seeing Gale slightly on TV as Katniss' cousin but now it makes sense that they would lie about being related so they could see each other before the Games. The only reason Louis and Leila were allowed to come visit me was probably because I work with Louis and Leila has been my best friend since we were young. Many of the Peacekeepers know the members of the District 4, we form mutual bonds with each other and the only time we clash is when people miss behave, e.g. fights, stealing, abuse or something along those lines.

"You and Katniss' where close then." I said, _oh shit, Anastasia, shut up! _But it was too late, I had stated the most obvious thing possible and Gale's face twisted in sadness. "You taught her how to hunt well, she wouldn't of got as far as she did if it wasn't for you... and maybe the Capitol sponsors." I mumble the last bit into my food.

Gale sat up straight with a strange, angry expression, "And Peeta Mellark." Then, my mind ghosts back to my hours in the second arena with Finnick, Peeta and his district partner, Willow.

"_N__o one in this arena was a victor by chance." I said to Willow. _

_Finnick scoffs, and then eyes Peeta for a moment. "Expect Peeta, maybe."_

Maybe Peeta was a victor by chance, I mean really what did he do in his Games? Granted yes, he allowed Katniss' to flee from that years Career Pack but other than that, he didn't really do anything, he got stabbed in the leg and then hid down by the river, Katniss found him almost dead and then saved him, risking her own life for the medicine that stopped him from bleeding out and then Katniss ate nightlock, poisoning herself so Peeta could go home. But then again, there are no victors of these games, only survivors.

However, after several minutes of silence, I realised it, Gale wasn't angry that Peeta helped or that Katniss was his friend. He was angry because Peeta got to be with Katniss. Gale loved her! That must be why he never seems interested in Peeta when he came up in any conversation with Coin and why his face crumpled in sadness when I used Katniss as a weapon in my first meeting with both President Coin and Gale.

"You love her." I say quietly.

Gales grey eyes shot up to look at me, "Loved. You can't love someone who isn't here."

"You know that's not true," I snap at Gale who jumps, then I realise how loud I just snapped at him. Suddenly ashamed, I look down at my part empty tray of food like a child that's been caught drawing on the walls.

Solider Hawthorne's hand snakes across the table and grips mine, "Do you still love Cato?" he asks. I look up at him to see if he's joking but he is frowning down at our hands and I feel bad, like I was cheating or doing something wrong by accepting Gale's small token of affection.

I remove my hand from his and sits up tensely, "Of course I still love him but I think a lot of that love has passed onto our son," I tell him softly turning back to see Lucas – who has calmed down and is playing with the stuffed animals nicely – "He reminds me so much of Cato, it's scary sometimes."

Gale smiles meekly, "He does look shockingly like him."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah, better him than me."

Then, all of a sudden, Boggs bursts through the compartment door with sweat glistening on his forehead but when he stops, Boggs returns to his solider position but he's panting which means that he has run to mine living-space but why?

"Miss Hollern," Boggs addresses me, "We need you in Command. Now."

Instantly a million thoughts run through my mind: was I in trouble? Had something happened? Am I going back to SC? But then it dawns on me it might have something to do with my brother and the other victors. I then pick Lucas up from the play pen and sprint after Boggs who has adopted a slowish jog and Gale remained beside me keeping a keen eye on Lucas.

The Command room was deep within District 13 just of the conference room where I first met Coin, and it wasn't how I expected it to be, the room was large with a high ceiling to allow for the huge screen that flickered to life on the far wall. Several meters in front of the screen was a horseshoe of desk, decorated with computer screens with different things plastered on them. Also in the room were odd desk dotted around with people sat at them, all with computers or other forms of electrical items. Guards stand by with non lethal weapons such as batons.

Beetee is sat in the middle of the large horseshoe of desks whilst Haymitch stands on the opposite side beside Plutarch who turns to beckon me forwards. President Coin is behind Beetee giving him orders or asking questions, I can't tell. I don't even acknowledge Coin, instead I go over to Haymitch and Plutarch whilst Boggs goes over to his master like a loyal dog.

"Hey Princess." Haymitch says in a low whisper wrapping his arms around my for a hug. I accept without any objections, Haymitch was the one who set up the alliance between the District 4 and District 12 tributes in the Clearance Games.

"What is happening?" I ask once Haymitch let me go, the two men look uneasily at me and Plutarch goes to answer but then the screen flickers to life protecting a huge twenty-foot Caesar Flickerman onto the screen, he is the eternal host of the Hunger Games, with his painted white face and sparkly suit, preparing to give an interview. As I'm standing there with my son in my arms, I wonder why the hell they dragged me down here, was it just to stand and stare at Caesar?

Then, the camera pulls back to reveal is guest, I make a sound escapes that is the same combination of a gasp and a groan that comes from being submerged in water, deprived of oxygen to the point of pain. The person on the screen, I knew better than almost anyone, but it was almost impossible to believe it was actually that person. The persons face was hollowed out with dark circles under the green eyes, cuts decorated the left temple and across the persons nose. They had lost so much weight the Capitol clothes look almost baggy.

That person, is Michael.

* * *

**A/N: **_This chapter is more of a filler but I think it helps a lot, and oh god, Michael is on Capitol TV, what do you think will happen? P.S. I'm on holiday soon so I won't be uploading for a while, don't forget me_


	13. Chapter 13: Oh, Brother Of Mine

Chapter Thirteen.

**What's Happening?**

"What have they done to you?" I whisper as the tears begin to form. I wanted him to be beautiful with no indications of injury, glowing and flawless skin. Lucas makes a noise against my body but I can't look down as I search my brothers eyes for any signs of hurt. There was nothing. Michael manner's were composed and serious like he always appeared. I feel someone brush against my arm, I don't need to flick my eyes across to the person to know that its Gale, and then my son is lifted from my arms but I don't object because only then do I realise how much I'm shaking and how better off Lucas would be in the arms of Gale.

I can tell Caesar is uncomfortable as he settles himself into the plush chair across from Michael and gives him a long look that complimented a mixture of sorrow, regret but also confusion. "So... Michael... welcome back." he says awkwardly.

My elder brother smiles slightly, "I bet you thought you'd done your last interview with me over a year ago, eh, Caesar?" he asks with almost a hint of sarcasm. He must know why he's in the interview and what Mr Flickerman is going to ask him.

"I confess, I did," says Caesar, "The night of your sister crowning... well, whoever thought we'd be seeing you again. Not that it isn't a pleasure but we do need to talk about what happened the last night of the Victor's Games."

Michael tenses a little, "What do you mean? Talk about what happened?"

"Well, lets discuss your sister, Anastasia, and what she did in the last night of the arena." Caesar tell him, the mention of me makes Michael's eyes flare with anger but his face remains cool and collective.

Breathing heavily, Michael nods however he takes his time speaking but its not about me, it's about the arena myself and Finnick were tossed into for the Clearance Games, "Well, first of all, you have to imagine how it felt in the arena. It must have been like being an insect trapped under a bowl filled with steaming air. Green, alive and ticking. That giant clock ticking away your life, every hour promising some new horror . People died, some defending you, people had to become murders for the first time in order to survive and other opened old wounds and nightmares killing. And instead of thinking that its wrong, you just want a victor to show off."

My entire body shakes but it's sweating with hot liquid. I became a killer again, if this rebellion actually works, my son will learn about it in school, they will watch the Games and interviews in history. My son will figure out the evil stuff I have son. Peeta killed his second person in these Games, I've killed seven – life in prison would be less painful that having to relive all those memories.

"Once you're in the arena, the rest of the world becomes distant," Michael continues, "All the people and things you loved or cared about almost cease to exist. The monsters in the jungle and the tributes who want your blood become your final reality and you're going to have to do some killing, because in the arena, you only get one wish. And it's very costly."

"It's costs your life," says Caesar.

"It costs more than your life." Michael says.

Caesar raises a confused eyebrow, "More than your life? How do you mean?" he asks.

Michael lets out a strangled chuckle of annoyance, "To murder innocent people, it costs everything you are." he says strongly.

A hush has fallen over the room, and I can feel it spreading across Panem. A nation leaning in towards it's screen because no one has ever talked about what it's really like in the arena. I step closer to the screen, angling my next upwards at a angle.

"And I held onto my wish and that was to save Anastasia, that's why I didn't volunteer to replace Finnick because he could look out for her more but she was too caught up in playing allies!" Michael blurts out with sudden anger making Caesar jump, "Finnick shouldn't of let them separate them!"

"So Finnick was suppose to be looking after her? When he stayed at the lightening tree, and she and Johanna Mason took the coil wire down to the water." Caesar clarifies.

"She didn't want too, but Finnick couldn't argue without looking like he was going to break away from the alliance, but when the wire cut everything went to BEEP and they all stupidly panicked. The cameras scattered to different places but I couldn't see Anastasia, only the coil covered in blood. Peeta killed Brutus and Finnick called out for my sister, and then the lightning bolt hit the tree, and the force field around the arena … blew out and everything went dark."

"Anastasia blew it out, Michael," says Caesar, "You've seen the footage. It just seems a little suspicious that she knew what to do. As if she was part of the rebels' plan all along."

Suddenly, Michael was on his feet, leaning in to Caesar's face, hands locked on the arms of his interviewer's chair. "Oh really? And was it part of her plan for Johanna to nearly kill her? For the electric shock to paralyse her? To trigger the bombing?" He's yelling now. "She didn't know, Caesar!"

Peacekeepers have now assisted Caesar and removed my aggressive brother from in front of the interviewer's face and resit him back in the plush blue chair he was originally sitting in. The camera settles on the pair just as Mr Flickerman was readjusting the lapels of his suit jacket and fixing his hair unprofessionally with his stumpy fingers.

"We can stop now." Caesar says patting my brothers knees.

Michael sneers, "There was more?"

"I was going to ask on your thoughts on the war but..." beings Caesar but my brother interrupts abruptly.

"Oh no, that's absolutely fine," Michael says before taking a deep breath, then gesturing for Caesar to lean in forwards closer to him. "I hope the rebels rips you wide down." he growls. Caesar darts backwards and that's when the Peacekeepers step in but my brother continues to yell, "You're all the weak people! You're the victims thinking Snow will protect you! You're all dead!" Michael screams over the orders of the Head Peacekeeper, I watch them grapple my brother before removing him but not before he kicks the camera stand over and the screen shuts off.

Staring at the blackened screen, I know everyone will be waiting for my reaction to the interview but there is no way I can process it all so quickly. The brother they dangled in front of my face back in District 4 is now being flaunted to the rest of the nation. He just sat there opposite Caesar and deafened my innocence. I can't tell if what Michael said will make the rebels up-rise more knowing that it is happening, that Michael – on national television – admitted to having a active role and that there is in fact a group arranging to overthrow the Capitol.

I decide the best thing to do is clear out, I snatch my son – who seems alerted by the sight of his uncle – back from Gale and as we reach the door, Coin's voice rises above the others that have began to chatter, "You have not been dismissed, Soldier Hollern."

One of Coin's men lays a hand on my arm. It's not an aggressive move but forceful enough to it to alarm me but after the arena, I react defensively to any unfamiliar touch. To be honest, I wasn't worried about myself, I was protecting my son. I jerked my arm free before storming off at a quick pace down the halls. Behind me, there's the sound of scuffles but I don't stop. My mind does a quick inventory of my odd little hiding places, and I wind up in the supply room, sat on the floor leaning against a crate with my knees up where I balance Lucas' bottom on with my hands beneath his armpits keeping him upright as I blow raspberries keeping him entertained.

After a while, the door opens and someone slips in. Gale slides down beside me, his nose trickling with blood. "What happened?" I ask passing sleeping Lucas over to Gale so I can sit in front of him and examine his nose, wiping his nose with my sleeve making him hiss in pain which causes him to jolt.

"Watch it!" he growls, I try be gentler, patting the blood not wiping, "I got in Boggs' way."

"You fought with Boggs?" I ask.

Gale shook his head, "No, just blocked the doorway when he tried to follow you. His elbow caught me in the nose." he just shrugs. I take back my son and stand up.

"Come on, lets go home." I say.

It's weird calling the little compartment that Gale, myself and Lucas living in home, but I guess as Lucas grows up his memories of District 13 will be his first. When we get home, we lock the front door to avoid Boggs or Coin bursting in and close the blinds to prevent prying eyes. Lucas is still asleep so I don't disturb him for a bath instead I decide to go it tomorrow.

I grab a bunch of tissue and a small bowl of warm water before ordering Gale to sit down at the dinner table by the bathroom. He removes his body armour plate, holsters and other odd items, including a black jacket that Coin insists on having on the uniform until he's left wearing black cargo pants and a skin tight black t-shirt, the space over his right breast in white letters 'DISTRICT 13 SPECIAL FORCES'. I try not to stare at the faint outlines of his muscles through the shirt.

"You OK?" Gale asks nervously, then I realise I hadn't spoken in several minutes and instead been staring at his abs and body. A deep plush settles into my face. I grab several pieces of tissue and rolled it into long thick wedge.

"Hold this under your nose." I tell him with a smirk, Gale looks incredibly nervous but takes the tissue wedge and holds it beneath both his nostrils. I gently skim down Gales broken nose before figuring out where is the best place to reline it from. "Ready? On three." I tell him, Gale looks at my with his grey eyes filled with worry that I almost stop but it needs to be done. "One.. two..." and push, the two bones relined whilst Gale let out a wail of pain, the blood that came from Gale's nose was absorbed by the tissue. I grab a fresh bundle of tissue and dampen it in the warm water before removing the cork of tissue from beneath Gales nose and wiping the area clean of blood.

"Ta-da," I chuckle handing him another bundle of tissues. "One semi-straight nose." I grin.

Gale shares my laughter, "Thank you."

I clean everything up before changing quickly in my night outfit which is an oversized black t-shirt that finishes just above my knees. Gale has a shower as I sit at the table thinking, if the rebels win, they all will be free but what if the Capitol wins? Maybe we all will be allowed to live – if I play it right – to watch the Games go on...

My body shudders as images flash through my mind: Alden's body being slashed open, the echoing of broken bones and the trident piercing Cassandra's body in the arena. Cato dying in my arms and the corpse-littered wasteland of my home. And for what? For what? As my blood turns hot and I remember my first glimpse of an uprising in District 2, the whistle and then the gunshot. The victors locked hand in hand the night before the Clearance Games. And it was no accident, my arrow shooting into the force field in the arena and how badly I wanted it to lodge deep into the heart of President Snow – the enemy.

My hands are fumbling and my legs shake as I search for something, a pencil, rope anything but as I stand, my legs almost give way and Gale exits the bathroom wearing old jogging bottoms and a white top. My shaking fingers don't grab onto anything I try and pick up which causes Gale to dash over to me and grip my forearms.

"Hey, calm down," He whispers, I sit myself back down and Gale knees in front of me.

"What if they kill for what he said?" I mumbles, "I can't lose my brother, he's only real family I've got."

Gale lets go of my forearms before using on hand to grip the base of my head with his thumb running the skin just below my ear tenderly and the other hand clasping mine as he slowly coaches me to calm down. "Your not going to lose him, and I agree with him, if I could hit a button and kill every living soul in the Capitol, I would do it. Without hesitation." he whispers brushing away a tear that I hadn't realise escaped. "The question is, what are you going to do about it?"

It turns out that has been the question that's been eating away at me. "I have to become the Mockingjay." I say, almost saddened by the fact that I have to take this role.

Gale senses this and signs, "Because you want to, or because you feel forced into it." he asks.

I laugh a little, "I don't feel connected to the Mockingjay symbol, the whistle was simply a way for me and my allies to show that we are safe in the arena. I didn't even use the whistle in my second Game."

My bodyguard thinks it over then chuckles, "Anastasia, I don't think you understand how important you are to the cause. Important people usually get what they want. If you want to change the symbol, you can. Without you, there isn't any rebellion."

I guess I am important, they went to a lot of trouble to rescue me and they took me back to District 4, locked me in a slammer to set me straight. I am important how could it of taken me this long to realise? "You mean... I could change the symbol of the rebellion? And they'd have to agree to it?"

"I think you could demand almost anything and they'd have to agree to it." Gale wrinkles his brow, "But how do you know they'll keep their promise?" he asks, I remember all of the lies Finnick and Michael told me to get me to do what they wanted. What is going to keep the rebels from backing out of the deal? A verbal promise behind closed doors and even a statement written on a piece of paper can be evaporated after the war. I'll need a far larger pool of witnesses just in case Michael and the other victors are being tortured and used to spread messages of hate later in the war.

"It will have to be public," I say, "I'll make Coin announce it in front of the entire population of Thirteen. It's still not a guarantee but it will be much harder for them to back out of their promise."

"Sounds good." Gale smiles.

I feel relief follow my final words and pride built in my chest as I found a solution to the problem. All of a sudden, I lung forwards to wrap my arms around Gales neck to engulf him in a hug. It takes Gale several seconds for him to relax but until he does, I don't let up. He gently hugs me back and I feel safe again, I've always enjoyed hugs there was just something about body contact that doesn't involve fighting that was comforting to me. And after a while, Gale lets up and I know I've outstayed my welcome with the hug.

"Don't start your list now, try and sleep now." he suggests before beginning to stand up.

He hits the lights and the yellowish under lights flick on so the compartment isn't pitch black, I climb into my bunk bed after checking on Lucas who is sleeping soundly, I put the blanket back over him to make sure he was warm enough before tucking myself in. Gale double checks my son but before he go to climb into his bunk next to mine, I whisper his name, "Gale?"

Gale turns to me, even in the darkness I can see his grey eyes shining in the yellow light, he was taller than the base of the top bunk. I quickly lean down and gave him a little peck on his lips and he tenses up. "Thank you, for everything. And I'm sorry about your nose." I whisper.

He smiles, "You're welcome, and don't worry, my nose was never my best feature."

I laugh as he climbs into the bunk bed next to me and climbed into the sheets. I turn over to face the wall and take a deep breath, I hope he didn't feel awkward about the kiss, it was strictly a gesture of my gratitude. I think back to Finnick and the kisses then, they were heartfelt and I felt incredibly guilty because I knew Annie could have been watching, but ever since Cato's death I have felt closer to Finnick than anyone. Pushing those thoughts out of my mind and closed my eyes, praying for a sleep that wasn't haunting and reflective of my time in the arena.

* * *

**A/N: **_There you go, Michael is alive but what will be the consequences for his actions on Capitol TV, give a review and let me know what you think! _


	14. Chapter 14: My Rules

Chapter Fourteen.

**Terms And Conditions.**

The citizens of Thirteen live almost exclusively underground. Going outside is a rarity normally only given to the training soldiers of the district however you can go outside for sunlight and exercise but only at very specific times in your schedule and a advanced member of staff has to be present in the case of a Capitol seep search of District 13's surface. Every morning, you're suppose to stick your right arm into this strange contraption in the wall before entering your citizen code into a computer screen (mine is 3006798) and it tattoos the smooth inside of your forearm with your schedule for the day in a sickly blue ink. _7:00 – Breakfast. 7:30 – Kitchen Duties. 8:30 – Education Centre, Room 21. _And so on, my other duties will include child care, assistant helper, etc. The ink cannot be washed off until _11:00pm – Bathing. _That must be whatever keeps the schedule water proof breaks down and it rinses away however the lights out at _11:30pm _signals that everyone not on night shift should be in their compartments.

At first when I was in the hospital, too injured and disoriented to leave, I was given a pass not to be printed, but once I moved into the compartment with Lucas and Gale, I was expected to get with the programme. However my time in Thirteen's solitary confinement gave me pardon however the time aside from that, except from showing up for the occasional meals, I pretty much ignore the words on my arm. I either go back to the compartment, see Finnick and spend time with Lucas or I find myself in trouble.

"Anastasia, wake up!" Gale hisses grabbing my shoulders and shaking me, I awake with a jerk before slapping Gale away playfully but apparently falling back asleep wasn't an option according to this soldier. He pulled me off the bed, catching me before I hit the ground making me yelp almost waking my son.

We get dressed just in time for Hazelle to knock on the compartment door, I don't mind Hazelle taking care of my son because she has taken care of plenty of her own children and I trust her to look after my child but I don't want Lucas bonding with her more than me, mistaking Hazelle for his mother but the quicker the rebellion overthrows the Capitol, the sooner the Lucas and I can return and start rebuilding our lives in District 4 as the house in Victors Village still belongs to me and despite the horridness of what happened in Four, we will rebuild it.

Gale and I get to the schedule printer at rush hour when everyone is up getting their plans for the day. Gale goes first and he huffs at his schedule meaning that it's probably shit so I wasn't looking forward to my schedule but when I got mine I wasn't shocked by it. _7:00 – Breakfast _is directly followed by _7:30 – Conference Room, _which is fine since I may as well start the ball rolling. At the dinner hall, my schedule is scanned computerising my ID code. I slide my tray along the metal shelf before the vats of food, I see breakfast is it usual dependable self – a bowl of hot porridge, a cup of milk and a small scoop of fruit or vegetables. Today it was turnips. All of the food comes from 13's underground farms.

I sit at the table assigned to the only Hollern and Odair and the Hawthorne's. And some other refugees, I shovelled my food down quickly wishing for more but they never have seconds here, they have nutrition down to science, you leave with enough calories to take you to your next meal, no more, no less. Serving sizes are based on your age, height, body type, health and amount of physical labour required by your schedule. Those who are active in the soldier training get more calories and protein because bony soldiers tire too quickly. The people of District 4 who had been stranded were already beginning to healthier.

Eventually, the bell rings signalling the end of our eating shift. The thought of facing Coin alone makes me nervous, "What are you scheduled for?"

Gale checks his arm, "Nuclear History class. Why?"

"No reason. I have to go to Conference Room." I chuckle.

He pats my shoulder, "You'll be fine, just don't let them bully you around, these are your terms and conditions to being the rebellion symbol."

I nod and make my way to Conference alone. By the time I get there, Coin and Plutarch have already assembled, in front of them sits a inch wedge brown folder with a small five by six cm photo with a name stamped on the front. I don't even given them a chance to speak before I've asked for a piece of paper and a pencil, my apparent interest takes them by surprise, the pair probably had some extra-special lecture planned for me however Coin personally hands me the supplies, and then they wait in silence whilst I sit at the table and scrawl out my list.

_New symbol. Immunity for the victors held captive in the Capitol. They will be rescued at the earliest opportunity. No punishment will be inflicted on them. _The list seems so small, I should try think of something bigger and beyond our current situation. My skin itches like it did in District 4 surrounded by the ashes and I feel sick at the sight of the skulls. The scent of blood and the image of the white rose. When I open my eyes, I can feel the anger rise to head almost turning my eyes red. Then I scribble out in bold letters breaking the led pencil. _I KILL SNOW._

"I'll be your rebellion symbol," I say, waiting to hear their sounds of relief, Plutarch smiles and breaths out heavily however Coin stays impassive as ever, watching me, unimpressed. "But I have some conditions." I smooth out my list and begin. "My brother Michael and the victors captured by the Capitol – Johanna Mason, Annie Cresta and Peeta Mellark – will be rescued at the earliest opportunity." I drag out the words _"earliest opportunity"_ like Plutarch and Coin were stupid.

Plutarch lets out a little smile and I pause waiting for either of them to speak but they don't, Coin just nods so I keep talking. "No punishment will come to the victors. I want a new rebellion symbol and I get to kill Snow if the opportunity arises." I say sternly. And then I pause, not for Coin or Plutarch benefit but my own. I take a deep breath and hold it until I feel faint, "I want a new symbol for the rebellion, anyone with half a brain will realise that role isn't fit for me."

Plutarch doesn't look surprised and Coin doesn't portray any emotion. I crumple up the note and put it on the table as I wait for their reply. And then Coin stares at me, her eyes portraying no emotion before letting out a stone cold, "No."

I'm shocked, literally. I stare intensely at her for a second as the tear pick my eyes, "It's not their fault you abandoned them in the arena, they will say and do anything they can to survive."

"Individuals don't make demands in District 13, there will be a tribunal on a fair judgement." she smiles, almost sympathetically but her smile is tilted like she doesn't really care and is taking the piss. "Thank you."

Plutarch smiles.

"The victors will be granted immunity and rescued at the earliest opportunity. You will announce that in front of the entire population of Thirteen. You will hold yourself and your government responsible for the torture and lasting effects of their capture, I will change my symbol and get to kill Snow or you will find yourself another person to fill my spot!" I spit angrily.

"That's it!" Plutarch says pointing at me, as I'm hunched over with my hands against the table, leaning into President Coin's face from across the table. I retreat back in shock, "Isn't that what I promised you. She wears the outfits designed with a hint of gunfire and smoke. Our symbol."

Coin doesn't say anything, in fact she looks at me the same way Vibia did the first time we met, she inspected me with great curiosity as her eyes skimmed across every fraction of my face and body, reading the emotion in my eyes and the tension in my shoulders. She wasn't a stupid woman, she couldn't be for District 13 to still be alive.

"Madam President please, the people are loosing heart and we are loosing the light. We cannot afford to wait for another opportunity to arise again like this because there won't be one." Plutarch whispered, Coin's eyes flickered to meet mine, "It's worth the risk, she is worth the risk."

Silence flooded in the room, and then President Coin look a deep, reluctant breath in, "Do you have any other... conditions?"

I look down at my piece of paper, "I get to keep my sword."

Plutarch's eyes sprung open but Coin smiled, an actual real smile and then nodded. "Deal."

Awkwardly, I find myself smiling, it hurts my face after a while but I can't stop. Plutarch laughs but Coin doesn't, her face has returned to the same miserable frown. Then he stands up and picks up the phone before pressing a button on the control board where the telephone sits. He says something into the receiver and then places the phone back down. I hear mumbles in the corridor that causes me to flinch.

"Anastasia!" a gasped voice cries.

I turn to a door I never knew was there to see, non other than my stylist from the Capitol, Vibia.


	15. Chapter 15: Time For Change

Chapter Fifteen.

**The New Symbol.**

Vibia was not as I remember her in the Capitol, her neon blue hair with green tips had faded and considerably shorter just resting above her shoulders and remaining only light blue. Her ear piercings had been removed and her make-up completely wiped away revealing pale and uneven skin, her eyes were now darkened with black circles and her lips are thin. Vibia has been rid of her expensive Capitol clothing and replaced with a regular District 13 civilian grey jumpsuit and black shoes. Her chunky jewellery has been taken, probably not by Thirteen's guards but by the Capitol.

My stylist practically sprints across the gap between us, the guards flinch to grab the Capitol woman but she is far to quick and isn't going to cause me any harm, they realise this when Vibia wraps her arms around me pulling my body to hers in a tight hug. The guards looks shocked by this act of affection. When the woman turns away, I get a good look at her face and I gasp in horror. Vibia – by the looks of it – had been beaten. The skin around her left eye was purple and green with hints of blue, meaning it was in the mid-stage of healing. Her upper lip was split as was a couple of areas on her face.

"What did they do to you?" I ask her, cupping her face in my hands and moving her head attached to her neck round so I can study her injuries at all angles. Coin almost chuckles at my concern but Vibia bats my hands away from her face hissing inaudible.

"Leave me be child," she says in good humour, "I've been examined by a doctor and it's nothing serious I assure you." I couldn't help but chuckle because she remains the same hard-headed but kind hearted woman I knew from the Capitol. Vibia's face then straightened out and went serious, "Come on, I understand we have a new rebellion symbol to design."

I nod, Vibia loops her arm through mine and begins to drag me away and before we leave leave the Conference Room. I turn back to look at President Coin and Plutarch, I stop moving pulling Vibia to a halt. "Thank you." I say sincerely.

Plutarch smiles at me but Coin does not, instead she simply nods her head, dismissing us. Vibia huffs quietly before dragging me from the awkwardness of the room into the corridor. A sudden nervousness and curiosity flooded me, how did Vibia escape the Capitol? She was captured before I went into the arena, surely President Snow would of killed her. Does that mean Coren and Shazza are here too? Dieter as well? Or weren't they as lucky?

* * *

Vibia escorted me to her room, it was in a separate facility to the other accommodation blocks. This was probably for protection, after all she is a Capitol stylist who worked closely to President Snow and other important Capitol members. She lives on the second floor of this secret housing block where I only assume Plutarch and other important members of District 13 sleep. Her compartment was slightly larger than my own, the dinning area and living space was joined into one large room with a little off room that's probably the bathroom. A ladder leads up to a small bed with raised safety rails to prevent falling out.

"Nice place you got here." I tease knowing that she is completely out of her comfort zone.

Vibia chuckles, "Yes well, I'm sure you're used to more plusher places than this." she says back.

I suppose that was true, even when I lived with my mother the house wasn't awful, it was big enough to accommodate us all, we always had food and water. Then I moved in with Michael and we had far more money than was ever needed so we never had to worry about bills, food or anything else including medical expenses. And then when I was reaped for the Hunger Games, I was thrown into a lifestyle of rich food, fantastic living spaces and outfits and when I won things didn't turn back extravagantly except the fact I was pregnant. When I had my son, the house turns somewhat more like my home and not a house I live in. But when I volunteered for the Clearance Games, the wow factor on the living space, clothing, food and other properties had elevated. Coming to District 13 and having to live this lifestyle was very different but in some weird ways, I'm enjoying it.

"You'll be thankful to know that a new rebellion symbol has already been whispered about in the Capitol as well as the districts," Vibia says proudly fetching a remote from the table island. She pointed it to a blank wall before pressing a button, I gasp as a section of the wall split into two allowing a large television screen to be pushed out. Then photos appeared of designs, Vibia places down the remote before digging out a dark blue folder. I take a seat at her table and open it.

Sheets upon sheets of paper filled with fabric samples, writing, water colours and bold drawings, symbol ideas, colour schemes, other materials such as different fish scales and features along with little notes Vibia had written to herself. The drawings were varied between outfits that are more for appearance and the others are battle gear, gloves so I can throw knives and protect my hand, armoured plated chest-plates to protect my organs, shoes as well as trousers and shirts to be worn beneath.

Flicking through the pages my eyes ache from taking in the information and designs some so strange that I have to stare at them intensely to decipher them. Beautiful picture of fish begin to flood the pages, if I had stood on the chair and looked down it would have been hard to believe that it wasn't an actual pond – Koi Fish, Regal Tang, Flame Angelfish, Rainbow Parrot Fish and Mandarinfish – all swim lifelessly, every detail added. It looked as if Vibia had spent years preparing this all.

"It's beautiful." I mumble.

Vibia smiles, "Thank you."

Then the thought hit me, what of the others: Dieter, Shazza and Coren. "The others?"

I know the answer just by the look on Vibia's face, she needed verbally tell me the words but as what little colour was left disappeared from her cheeks, her smile lack and her eyes sadden, I could hear her heart quicken as she turns away from facing me to stare at the large computer/television screen. The others were dead.

"How?" I ask, suddenly overwhelmed by curiosity.

Vibia's arms started to shake, "Shazza and Coren where used as weapons against myself and Dieter who refused to give knowledge of the rebels plans. They were shot, in front of us." she chokes on her air.

Anger boils to my surface, threatening to boil over. "What happened to Dieter?"

My stylist turns looking almost as angrily as I was, looked me dead in the eyes and says, "They drowned him... just like they did to Cato and yourself."

I couldn't tell if she was blaming the drowning of Dieter on Cato and myself or she was blaming me for all of their deaths and tortures because if she was – it was true. I am to blame. I leave the book laying flat on the table with the lifeless fishing mulling about in the fake water as I stand to walk over to Vibia who hides her face in fear of appearing weak after so long of being brave. I touch her arm, scared she will bat it away, and step in a little closer, it's new ground for myself and Vibia but it's a healthy step, my stylist touches my the upper section of my arm that's holding onto hers.

"I'm going to kill Snow, and I promise you, I wont be merciful." I vow strongly.

Vibia's grip tightens, "Good." I smirk as she growls her word, "Now, lets get down to business."

"Why did you turn me into a Mockingjay during my interview?" I ask.

"Because I knew it would piss off President Snow the most." she smirks.

And I chuckle.

She then guides me to a different table, the one set in front of the large screen and places the book in front of me, there she stands and I sit for hours as she explains, comes through and tells me all about these designs. With photo reference, using images from my Games, interviews and crowning as well as images from the many cameras plastered around District 4 so the Capitol can spy on us. She explains everything with such detail it hurts my head but I don't interrupt because I can see in her eyes and face how much joy it brings her, talking about clothing. I feel samples of fabric, pick out the symbols I like best.

Then, it dawns upon me, the Mockingjay was the creation of the Capitol. I think back to the moment the entire nation knew of the secret relationship between two tributes, I remember my refusal, yelling so loud my throat hurt and then the dam breaking and the water. Suddenly, I begin sketching then allowing Vibia to redraw them in a far better way and within an hour, I had created the new symbol of the rebellion. It was the thing that brought out mine and Cato's relationship, it surrounded the place where I lived, I spent my live sailing on it, swimming in it and surviving by it. The symbol was now a three swirls of blue.

I am no longer, the Mockingjay. I am now, the Wave.


End file.
